New life in Forks
by LoonyLestrangeB
Summary: Tras la guerra Hermione junto a Luna, Andrómeda, Teddy, Cassiopeia y Theo se van a Forks lejos de la fama y los recuerdos de la guerra para comenzar una nueva vida y quizás encontrar el amor... Luego de "Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte" y "La saga Crepúsculo: eclipse"
1. 1

**Harry Potter ni Crepúsculo me pertenecen a no ser los personajes que no conozcan que son creación mía.**

* * *

 **Casa de los Cullen**

A unos pocos kilometros en una gran casa, 7 personas estaban charlando alegremente hasta que una chica quedo con los ojos vidriosos mirando a la nada, todos se precipitaron a estar a su lado ya que sabían que estaba teniendo una visión.

\- ¿Qué has visto, Alice? — preguntó su padre adoptivo, Carlisle.

\- Una familia llega a Forks — respondió Alice pensativa — pero no vi sus caras, eran borrosas.

\- ¿Son peligrosos? — preguntó Rosalie, que aunque pensaran que era una perra sin corazón, se preocupaba por su familia.

\- No, seremos buenos amigos — respondió esta vez Edward ya que el también vio la visión.

\- Exacto, ¡oh, no espero para conocerlos — habló Alice feliz mientras bailaba por toda la asa dejando a sus hermanos y padres preguntando por esta nuevo familia que llegaba a la ciudad.

* * *

La segunda guerra mágica había terminado hace tres meses pero al precio de muchas vidas como Harry Potter, Lavander Brown, Seamus Finnigan y muchos más y es por eso que allí, frente a una gran casa en Forks estaban algunos de los últimos sobrevivientes: Hermione Granger ahora Dolohov ya que durante la guerra se había enterado que era hija de Antonin Dolohov. Luna Lovegood: huérfana ya que su padre fue encontrado muerto. Cassiopeia Lestrange y Theodore Nott: ex-mortífagos espías para la orden. Andrómeda Tonks: viúda por la guerra. Teddy Lupin: huérfano, nieto de Andrómeda y sobrino y ahijado de Cassiopeia.

Habían decidido tener un nuevo comienzo lejos de la fama y las secuelas de la guerra que día a día los perseguían. Por eso habían decidido irse a Forks en Estados Unidos. Habían descubierto esta casa cuando Hermione fue a Gringotts a saber más de su dinero y todo lo demás. Y ¿qué mejor oportunidad para irse lejos? Total. Luna había dicho que allí encontraríamos muchas cosas buenas.

Y por eso allí estaban cuatro adolescentes. Cuatro adolescentes que habían luchado en una guerra y sacrificando muchas cosas para vivir en un mundo mejor, lejos de los prejuicios.

\- Una linda casa — habló Luna.

\- Querrás decir mansión — dijo Cassiopeia.

\- Muy sutil, Dolohov, queríamos alejarnos de la fama — habló Theo.

\- Mientras que esta casa grita riquezas por todas partes — completó Cassiopeia mientras se reía.

\- Pues no sabía que la casa era tan grande — explicó Hermione.

Y era cierto, la casa estaba rodeada por un gran bosque y altos muros grises y en el frente era una reja negra. La casa era de dos pisos de color celeste, con diez habitaciones, 12 baños ya que cada habitación contaba con uno y cada piso tenía otro, una sala de duelos, una gran biblioteca, sala de juegos, salón de baile, comedor, cocina, un gran garage con los autos que compraron, tres salas de estar y un salón de té, un sótano, un cuarto para preparar pociones, dos oficinas y un gran jardín donde en la parte trasera había una lápida en honor a sus amigos que murieron. En fin, la casa gritaba riquezas por todas partes y sabían que dentro de poco serían la nueva comidilla de Forks. Pero no les importaba, Cassiopeia y Theo crecieron con riquezas y fama por venir de las familias más grandes y antiguas de magos sangre pura de todo el mundo mágico y seguirían así hasta el día de su muerte. Luna a pesar de venir de una vieja familia sangre pura su padre nunca se importo por el dinero y la fama y Hermione a pesar de que durante su infancia vivió como una hija de muggles sus padres tenían mucho dinero gracias a sus trabajos.

\- Los he inscrito en la escuela de Forks ya que la escuela de la reserva la están en arreglando y todos se van a la escuela de Forks —informó Andrómeda mientras iban a la cocina a comer algo.

\- ¿Escuela muggle? — preguntaron Theo y Cassiopeia con una ligera mueca de disgusto. Por más que no fueran puristas de sangre no les alegraba ni un poco ir a una escuela rodeada de muggles.

\- Exacto, sería raro 4 adolescentes sin ir a la escuela — habló Luna.

\- Además nunca terminamos nuestros estudios en Hogwarts, por lo tanto vamos a la escuela — dijo Hermione emocionada con la simple idea de estudios.

\- Y quieren ser adolescentes normales — habló Andrómeda.

\- Oh, que maravilla — dijo Theo sarcásticamente.

\- Si, niños normales, ni te lo imaginas — habló Cassiopeia mientras Teddy se reía en sus brazos.

\- Oh vamos chicos, aquí muchas cosas cambiaran — dijo Luna y todos les creyeron. Sabían que ella era una vidente y ella mismo propuso la idea de mudarse a Forks.


	2. 2

**Ni "Harry Potter" y "Crepúsculo" me pertenecen a no ser los personajes que son creación mía.**

 **En la siguiente lista están los personajes y su edad.**

 **Hermione Dolohov y** **Cassiopeia Lestrange - 18 años**

 **Luna Lovegood y** **Theodore Nott - 17 años**

 **Paul Lahote y** **Leah Clearwater- 18 años**

 **Seth Clearwater y** **Embry Call - 17 años**

 **Brady Fuller y Collin Littlesea - 15**

* * *

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que habían llegado a Forks para alejarse de la fama del mundo mágico. Dos semanas en las que Theo, Luna y Cassiopeia tuvieron que aprender a actuar como simples muggles para no llamar la atención. Y hoy era el maldito día, según Cassiopeia, en el que tenían que ir a la escuela de Forks.

¿Por qué tenemos que ir? — preguntó Theo, de mal humor.

\- Ya hablamos de eso — respondió Andrómeda con tono maternal.

\- Pero.. — habló Cassiopeia solo para ser interrumpida por Hermione.

\- Oh, vamos chicos, será divertido.

\- Si si, como sea, vayámonos — dijo Luna mientras los arrastraba a su auto.

* * *

En el estacionamiento de la escuela estaban Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward y Bella sumidos en sus pensamientos hasta que escucharon el sonido de un auto y se volvieron a mirar a Alice.

\- ¿Son los estudiantes nuevos? — preguntó Bella.

\- Si, son ellos — respondió Alice mientras miraba el auto estacionarse.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento se dieron cuenta que todos miraban su auto esperando a que bajaran, bueno, como no mirar su auto si era un Bentley negro. Si no querían llamar la atención, pues mala suerte, porque la estaban llamando.

\- Creo que prefiero un tercer levantamiento del Señor Oscuro — dijo Cassiopeia mientras miraba su alrededor.

\- Es Voldemort, Cassiopeia — habló Hermione.

\- Lo sé, pero viejos hábitos tardan en morir — respondió Cassiopeia mientras Theo asintió con la cabeza.

\- Oh, vamos, ¡podemos hacerlo! — exclamó Luna.

\- No lo creo — habló Theo con burla.

\- Lo que sea — habló Luna — pero, tenemos la valentía de un gryffindor, la astucia de un slytherin y la inteligencia de un ravenclaw.

\- Y no nos olvidemos que tenemos la lealtad de un hufflepuff — dijo Hermione con una sonrisa mientras recordaban a Tonks.

\- Muy bien, vamos — dijo Theo mientras recogían sus bolsos.

* * *

Los estudiantes y los Cullen miraban el auto a la espera de que lospasajeros bajaran.

La primer persona en bajar fue una chica de cabello rubio, largo que caía en suaves rizos por toda su espalda, ojos color celestes medio grises llenos de curiosidad y extrañeza, sus ojos eran saltones y por eso le daban un peculiar aire de locura. Vestía un vestido violeta junto a una chaqueta blanca y medias y botas negras.

La segunda chica tenía el cabello castaño en controladas ondas que caían hasta debajo de sus hombros, ojos marrones llenos de calidez y alegría pero al mismo tiempo un profundo dolor. Llevaba una falda bordo, junto a un saco negro, medias transparentes y botas hasta el tobillo negras.

Luego bajo un chico, delgado y alto, cabello negro, ojos azules casi inexpresivos pero en el fondo se notaba una gran tristeza. Estaba vistiendo unos zapatos negros, un jeans oscuro y un buso gris que tenía una serpiente en la parte izquierda.

La última persona en bajar fue otra chica, delgada, con espeso cabello negro, arreglado y brillante, ojos grises completamente fríos. Llevaba un vestido negro, junto a medias y una chaqueta gris, conbinado con botas de tacón negras.

Los Cullen se dieron cuenta que el resto de los estudiantes los miraban con curiosidad, algunas chicas con envidia y que algunos otros hablaban de sus vestimentas o su auto, y hasta ellos tenían curiosidad para saber quienes eran ellos.

* * *

Recogiendo la valentía que tenían se fueron con la cabeza en alto, no dejándose intimidar con las miradas que les daban, caminaron hasta la recepción.

\- Buenos días — saludó Hermione con una sonrisa forzada.

\- Si, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos? — preguntó la mujer sin levatar la vista de su computadora. Hermione ya podía escuchar las palabras que diría Cassiopeia o Theo en este mismo momento.

 _"Osea, somos los herederos de las más nobles casas de sangre puras desde la edad media y así es como nos tratan. Exijo respeto."_

\- Somos los nuevos estudiantes y — habló Theo sólo para ser interrumpido.

\- ¿Los nuevos estudiantes? — preguntó sin tratar de ocultar la curiosidad de su voz. Luna iba a tomar la palabra pero Cassiopeia comenzó a hablar furiosamente.

\- Si, lo que sea, queremos nuestros horarios — la mujer le dió a Cassiopeia una mirada irritada mientras ésta la miró de forma intimidante.

\- Que tengan un buen día — dijo la mujer mientras les entregaba su horarios.

\- Así que, ¿qué clase tienen ahora? — preguntó Luna mientras miraba su horario.

\- Pues tengo música — respondió Theo mientras Hermione y Cassiopeia respondieron que tenían química.

\- Oh, yo también tengo música — habló Luna alegremente.

\- Entonces, ¿me daría el honor de acompañarla a su clase? — bromeó Theo mientras le daba su brazo a Luna.

\- Oh, amable señor, el honor sería todo mío — respondio Luna mientras tomaba el brazo de Theo — ádios chicas.

\- Bueno, creo que tenemos que ir a la clase de química — dijo Hermione mientras veían alejarse a Luna y Theo.

\- Oh, que felicidad — habló Cassiopeia con sarcasmo.

* * *

Embry, Seth, Leah, Jacob, Brady y Collin caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela de Forks para ir a sus clases. En la escuela de la reserva estaban arreglando algunas cosas y construyendo más salones, por lo tanto tenían que ir a la de Forks

\- ¿Por qué Paul faltó hoy? - preguntó Brady con curiosidad.

\- Porque estaba enfermo - respondió Jacob medio dormido

\- Han escuchado que hay buevos estudiantes? — preguntó Embry.

\- A quien le importa — respondió Leah.

\- ¡Leah! — exclamó Seth, su hermano.

\- ¿Qué hice ahora? — preguntó Leah con cara inocente.

\- Olvidalo — murmuró Seth


	3. 3

**"Harry Potter" ni "Crepúsculo" me pertenecen a no ser los personajes que he creado.**

* * *

POV Jasper.

Rosalie y yo estábamos en clase de química esperando a que tuviéramos alguna clase con los estudiantes nuevos y así poder descubrir porque Alice creía que serán grandes amigos nuestros. Estábamos sumidos en nuestros pensamientos hasta que nos dimos cuenta que el maestro estaba llamando la atención de la clase y allí adelante estaban dos de los nuevos estudiantes, más específicamente, la de cabello negro y la castaña.

\- Alumnos, ellas son las nuevas estudiantes, Hermione Dolohov y Cassiopeia Lestrange — las presento nuestro maestro. _Así que la castaña es Hermione y la de cabello negro es Cassiopeia. ¿Hermione y Cassiopeia? Duh, nombres raros._

\- ¿Dónde podemos tomar asiento? — preguntó la castaña, osea, Hermione.

\- La srta. Lestrange tome asiento junto al sr. Hale y la srta. Dolohov junto a la srta. Hale — respondió su maestro mientras nos señalaba. _Si, sentarse con ellas significa que podemos aprender más sobre ellas, genial._

 _-_ Hola, soy Jasper Hale y bienvenida a Forks, el lugar más aburrido de todo el planeta — me presenté mientras le daba mi mano para que ella la tomará pero lo único que hizo fue negar con su cabeza.

\- Lestrange — me respondió con frialdad — y mejor que sea aburrido — murmuró después pero si no fuera por mi audiencia de vampiro nunca hubiera escuchado eso. Luego de eso no hablamos más pero quede pensando en lo último que dijo. _¿Por qué es mejor que sea aburrido?_

* * *

POV Rosalie.

La chica, Hermione, se dirigía hacía mi, osea que tendría que sacarle toda la información que necesitara para saber más de ella. Y era el momento en que yo, Rosalie perra sin corazón Hale tendría que pasar a ser: Rosalie soy amistosa Hale.

\- Hola, soy Rosalie Hale, un gusto conocerte — me presenté mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Capaz que ya hayas escuchado mi nombre pero da igual, soy Hermione Dolohov y el gusto es mío — me respondió ella.

\- Y ¿qué te trae a Forks, una ciudad tan aburrida? — le pregunte bromeando.

\- Oh, bueno, alejarse y olvidarse de ciertas cosas — dijo ella.

Hasta ahí llego nuestra conversación pero lo que realmente quería saber era de que se quería alejar y olvidar.

* * *

POV Alice.

Oh, estaba tan emocionada, había visto en una visión que iba a compartir clases de música con dos de los chicos nuevos y

¡Plaf!

La puerta se abrió de golpe y allí estaba los nuevos estudiantes hablando con el maestro cuando de pronto el maestro se volvió a la clase y comenzó hablar.

\- Alumnos, este es Theodore Nott y ella es Luna Lovegood son dos estudiantes nuevos que estarán compartiendo clases con nosotros hasta finalizar el 7° año.

\- ¿Dónde nos podemos sentar? — preguntó el chico, o sea, Nott.

 _Si. Sólo el asiento que está al mi lado y el que está al lado de Emmett están libres, genial._

\- Srta. Lovegood tome asiento junto al sr. Cullen y sr. Nott junto a la srta. Cullen — dijo el maestro mientras señalaba a Emmett y a mi. Oh, mi interior estaba saltando de felicidad.

\- Hey, soy Alice Cullen — me presenté tendiéndole mi mano.

\- Nott — se presentó el solo con su apellido y asintió la cabeza rápidamente. Dejé mi mano al caer y no pregunté nada más ya que sería algo difícil sacarle información.

* * *

POV Emmett.

La chica rubia se tenía que sentar a mi lado, por lo tanto le podría sacar alguna información además, la chica me llamaba la atención, era alguien muy feliz y estaba envuelta en una gran calidez.

\- Soy Emmett Cullen — me presenté mientras ella me sonrió.

\- Soy Luna Lovegood, un placer — me dijo ella.

\- Oh, ¿Lovegood? ¿Amor bueno, eh? — bromeé mientras ella dejo escapar una risita.

\- Oh, no nos olvidemos el Luna de "Lunática" — dijo ella con una sonrisa .

\- ¿Lunática? ¿Qué carajos? — pregunté medio confuso.

\- Ya sabes, Lunática Lovegood — me respondió — Cassiopeia me llama así cuando quiere demostrar afecto.

\- ¿Cassiopeia? — pregunté queriendo saber si Cassiopeia era una hermana o una amiga.

\- Cassiopeia es — Luna fue a responder pero fueron interrumpidos por el profesor que quería dar su clase. Por lo tanto, yo quedé con la duda de quien rayos era Cassiopeia.

* * *

POV Embry.

Iba caminando hacía el comedor a comer el almuerzo con el resto de los chicos hasta que sentí el olor más dulce que venía hacía mi, vainilla junto a libros y chocolate. Y allí, adelante de mi había una chica muy hermosa, no, mejor dicho una diosa. Tenía el cabello castaño que fluía en suaves ondas hasta debajo de sus hombros. Ojos color nariz chica con varias pecas. Cuando la miré a los ojos, toda mi vida había pasado como una película.

 _Oh dioses. Había impreso._

* * *

POV Seth.

Estaba sentado en el comedor hablando alegremente con Edward y Emmett. _Si, lo sé._ Los chupasanges, bla bla bla, pero a mi no me importaba, ellos y yo nos llevamos muy bien. De repente sentí un olor extrañamente genial, el mejor olor que había sentido jamás. Frambuesas y olor al mar. Al mirar hacía la puerta vi que allí caminaba alegremente, con una gran sonrisa, una chica rubia, ojos grises que eran saltones. Pero lo que más le intrigaba era que a cada paso que daba parecía que contagiaba a todos con su felicidad.

Cuando la miré a los ojos, muchos momentos pasaron ante mi: la vez que me transformé, cuando papá murió y sabía que tenía que proteger a esta chica y me pregunté el porque de protegerla.

La realidad pareció golpearme con un balde de agua fría.

 _Imprimí en esta chica._

 _-_ Oh, ¿has impreso? — me preguntó Edward pero de seguro ya sabría al haber leído mi mente.

\- Exacto — le respondí con una mirada soñadora.

\- Su nombre es Luna, está en mi clase de música — me dijo Emmett.

 _Luna. Un bonito nombre._

* * *

POV Leah.

 _Theo. Theodore. Theodore Nott._

Hasta ahora no podía creerlo. Había impreso y pensaba que era imposible para una chica, pero de nuevo, soy un cambia-formas, así que no era imposible haber impreso. Y hasta ahora no dejaba de pensar en el, su sonrisa. Ahhh, por Dios, todavía recuerdo como he impreso. Sentí aquel exquisito olor y luego alcé lo vi, el chico más lindo que pudiera haber visto jamás. Alto, delgado, cabello oscuro y ojos azules. Pero lo que le llamaba su atención era su magnifico olor. Pasta de dientes, chocolate y pasto recién cortado.

Sé que haría cualquier cosa para estar cerca de mi huella y para protegerla, o simplemente para hacerlo feliz.


	4. 4

**"Harry Potter" ni "Crepúsculo" me pertenecen a no ser los personajes que son creados por mi.**

 **Estoy pensando en más adelante crear otro crossover de "Harry Potter" y "Crepúsculo" sobre Garrett/Hermione o Garret/OC junto a Kate/Harry. El tiempo lo dira todo pero dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias sobre como quieren esa historia y alguna sugerencia para tomar en cuenta en esta historia. Ahora a disfrutar del nuevo capítulo!**

* * *

En la playa de La Push estaban Sam, Seth, Embry, Leah, Brady, Collin, Jared, Quill y Paul hablando de los acontecimientos del día de ayer.

\- No lo puedo creer — dijo Sam.

\- Los tres han impreso y el mismo día — habló Jared.

\- Ohhh, ¡todos un chiquillos enamorados! — bromeó Paul.

\- Ya te tocará Lahote — se rió Sam

\- No, eso nunca. Soy Paul nunca imprimiré Lahote — dijo Paul con un tono serio aunque por dentro se preguntaba si algún día podría imprimirse.

\- Eso lo veremos Paul — habló Collin

\- ¿Y que sintieron cuando las miraron? — preguntó Sam.

\- Ooh, fue genial — dijeron Leah y Seth.

\- Fue como encontrar la razón para vivir — habló Embry.

\- Como si tienes que proteger a esa persona para siempre — dijo Seth.

\- Ooh, todos unos cachorros enamorados — dijo Brady mientras el resto largaba unas carcajadas.

* * *

Eran las 8am de un sábado, como no tenía clase, Luna había decidido salir a correr. Se puso su short deportivo negro, junto a una camiseta azul y bronce en honor a los ravenclaws, junto a zapatillas deportivas. Salió a correr por la ruta y no se había dado cuenta que había tomado el camino a la playa hasta que llego a ella. Habían solo unos chicos jugando a la pelota, por lo tanto se sentó sobre una roca un poco alejado de ellos.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de los gritos de advertencia que provenían de los chicos. Y ¡paf!, la pelota le pegó justo en la cabeza y luego Luna quedo inconsciente.

\- Oh, hombre, ¿que hacemos? — preguntó Jared al darse cuenta que Luna estaba inconsciente.

\- Hay que llevarla a casa de Seth y Leah que está más cerca — respondió Quil mientras la agarraba en sus brazos y empezaban a caminar. Cuando llegaron allá Leah los ayudo a ponerla sobre el sofá mientras Seth llegó y dio un grito ahogado gritando sobre que le pasó a su huella. Luego de dos horas y media, Luna comenzó a moverse y lo primero que dijo cuando vio que estaba en una sala desconocida y rodeada de 4 personas fue hola.

\- Oooh, ¡al fin has despertado! — exclamó Seth.

\- Perdón, pero ¿quienes son y donde estoy? — preguntó Luna.

\- Oh, Soy Seth Clearwater y ella es mi hermana Leah, es Jared Cameron y Quil Aterea — respondió Seth mientras señalaba a cada nombrado.

\- Oh, por lo tanto ¿he quedado inconsciente luego del golpe? — preguntó Luna y cuando asintieron, continuo — muchas gracias por su hospitalidad pero ahora tengo que irme.

\- ¡NO! — gritó Seth mientras la cara de Luna era una mezcla llena de confusión.

\- Lo que quiso decir es que nosotros te llevaremos — dijo Jared mientras todos se dirigían a su camioneta. El recorrido fue de 15 minutos y ya estaban en una gran casa. Fueron hasta la puerta y la golpearon para que saliera una mujer de unos 45 años, muy bien vestida, cabello negro y ojos negros también.

– ¿En qué puedo ayudarles? — preguntó Andrómeda.

\- Oh, Andy, ellos me han acompañado porque he quedado inconsciente y me han ayudado — respondió Luna con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Oh, ¿enserio? Entonces como nuestra forma de dar las gracias por favor entren a almorzar junto a nosotros — dijo Andómeda, los cambia-formas lo negaron pero al final lo aceptaron. Cuando entraron se quedaron maravillados por el hogar, era todo muy lujoso y caro, moderno y al mismo tiempo cómodo. Se dirigieron al comedor donde allí ya estaban Theo, Hermione y Cassiopeia, se presentaron, y comieron mientras charlaban alegremente, algunos felices *cof cof Leah Seth cof cof* ya que ahora sabían donde vivian sus huellas y otros furiosos *cof cof Theo Cassiopeia cof cof* por tener que socializar con personas extrañas.

\- ¿Así que aquellas eran sus huellas? — preguntó Jared al llegar a casa de Sam y Emily dónde el resto de la manada estaba reunida.

\- Oh si, ¡es genial — respondió Seth.

\- ¿Lo qué es genial? — preguntó Emily.

\- Oh, cállate pero ¿dónde vieron a mi huella?— preguntó nuevamente Embry. Entonces Jared le contó que habían golpeado con la pelota a la huella de Seth y que había quedado inconsciente por lo tanto cuando despertó la llevaron y vieron a Cassiopeia.

\- Y te lo digo Embry, tendrás que luchar — bromeó Leah.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? — preguntó Embry con el ceño fruncido.

\- Porque Hermione no es muy habladora — se burló Jared.

\- En el caso de Leah, su huella intercambió algunas palabras con nosotros — habló Seth mientras Leah sonreía al recordar su impronta.

\- oh oh, todos unos chiquillos enamorados — bromeó Brady.

\- Ni te lo imaginas, Leah no dejaba de mirar a su huella — dijo Jared mientras el resto se reían y Leah quedaba roja de la vergüenza.

\- Seth tampoco dejaba de mirar a Luna— habló Leah.

\- Si, pero por lo menos yo voy a tener una cita con Luna — dijo Seth con una cara de enamorado.

\- Oyee, dejen de hablar de sus huellas sino me largo de aquí — dijo Collin.

* * *

\- Oh, son unos chicos tan agradables — comentó Andrómeda mientras tomaba asiento junto a Theo y Teddy. En un sillón individual estaba Cassiopeia con sus piernas colgando a un lado mientras que en un sillon de dos estaba Luna y Hermione.

\- ¿Agradables? Si, la chica no dejaba de mirar a Theo y el otro a Luna — dijo Cassiopeia mientras los labios de Theo tiraron hacía arriba en una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¿Celosa? — preguntó Theo a Cassiopeia con una mueca burlona.

\- Cierra el maldito pico, gilipollas — le gritó Cassiopeia de mal humor.

\- Oh, Seth me invitó a una cita — habló Luna con una mirada soñadora.

\- ¡Oh, es genial! — exclamó Hermione con una sonrisa — yo te ayudaré a prepararte.

\- Ayy, creo que me largo, mucho amor para mi presencia — Cassiopeia dijo mientras se levantaba y el resto le tiraba almohadones.

\- Es tan lindo que encuentren el amor, es hora de que tengan una oportunidad de ser feliz — habló Andrómeda feliz de que sus niños encontraran el amor.

\- Me preocupa Cassiopeia — dijo Theo y Hermione, Luna y Andrómeda lo miraron sorprendidas ya que muy pocas veces hablaba sobre lo que le preocupaba y lo que no.

\- ¿Por qué Theo? — preguntó Luna aunque temiendo la respuesta si era lo que ella creía.

\- Cassiopeia a diferencia de nosotros, nunca fue de recibir amor de su familia a excepción de nosotros, aunque sus padres estuvieran en Azkaban durante su infancia, fue enseñada por los elfos domésticos a ser una verdadera sangre pura, y a decir verdad, la miro y hasta el día de hoy se comporta como una sangre pura, fría, cerrada a las personas, me da miedo que alguien la ame pero que ella por sus enseñanzas nunca se abra a nadie, Cassiopeia amó solo una vez y... — explicó Theo y se calló al final ya que no quería hablar sobre personas que murieron en la guerra. No quería volver a abrir heridas que todavía no se cerraron. Hermione y Andrómeda tenían miradas tristes ya que sabían a quien se refería Theo.

\- Me temía eso, a veces me preguntó si Cassiopeia será capaz de confiar en alguien a diferencia de nosotros y volver a amar nuevamente — dijo Luna mientras dirija su mirada a aquellas peculiares rosas rojas.

\- Eso lo veremos con el tiempo, pero espero que llegué alguien que pueda querer a Cassiopeia a pesar de su pasado, su apellido y sus padres — habló Andrómeda mientras los demás asentían ya que todos querían la felicidad, no solo para ellos, sino para los demás.

* * *

\- Todavía me preguntó, ¿por qué los chicos nuevos y nosotros seremos amigos? — preguntó Rosalie por quinta vez.

\- No te lo diré lalalala — respondió Alice.

\- Oh, por favor dime alguna pista — suplicó Rosalie.

\- Tenemos cosas en común — respondió Edward esta vez ya que vio en la mente de Alice.

\- Me gusta la chica Luna, es divertida — informó Emmett mientras Jasper resopló.

\- Todo tendrá su tiempo chicos, no os preocupeis — dijo Alice.


	5. Nota

¿Me podrán perdonar? Enserio, muchísimas disculpas! Hace unos cuantos meses no subo un capitulo. Este año lo he tenido muy difícil por algunos problemas y por mis estudios! Espero que lo sepan entender.

Retomaré esta historia y muy pronto subiré un nuevo capitulo! Les aconsejaría si quieren que vuelvan a leer la historia nuevamente ya que hice algunos cambios! Let's go

Mil perdones!

Sin más, LoonyLestrangeB


	6. 5

**La saga "Harry Potter" ni la saga "Crepúsculo" me pertenecen a no ser los personajes creados por mi.**

* * *

Era lunes. Nuevo día, nuevos comienzos, nuevamente ir a la escuela a aguantar aquellos niños malcriados y aquellas chicas que se creían las mejores.

Cassiopeia se levantó de su linda y cómoda camita calentita y fue directo a su baño personal a darse una ducha, pasó unos 20 minutos y cuando volvió a su cuarto a vestirse pasó frente al detuvo y dirigió la mirada a aquella mancha. Aquella maldición mejor dicho. La mancha se veía más fuerte que nunca y con sólo mirarla supo que había llegado el momento y empezaría a sufrir cambios. Muy pocas personas sabían que la familia Lestrange descendía directamente de las banshees, no le pregunten el cómo de eso porque ni ella lo sabía. Solo las mujeres eran banshees en su familia y la maldición se activaba con mordedura de un hombre lobo. Y eso fue lo que pasó.

La primera mujer directamente Lestrange luego de 10 generaciones y mordida por Fenrir Greyback. Fue mandado a morderla por sus propio padres. Una risa que helaría a cualquier persona salió de su boca. _Sus padres. sus propios padres mandaron a que activaran la maldición._ Sus propios padres la odiaban. La única persona a la que amo fue Fred Weasley. _Fred. Su Fred. Muerto. Muerto en sus brazos. Sus últimas palabras fueron destinadas a ellas._

El único pensamiento positivo es que no era la única que cargaba con una maldición...

Cassiopeia se dio cuenta que pasaron 10 minutos mientras se miraba al espejo y divagaba en su mente. Rápidamente se colocó un vaquero floreado negro junto a un buso blanco y unas botas que eran de tacón y hasta el tobillo negras. Fue hacía la cocina y vio que todos estaban desayunando así que se apresuro a comer algo antes de ir a la escuela. Escuchó como Hermione y Andy escuchaban a Luna ya que hablaba de la cita que tuvo con Seth el domingo a la noche mientras que Theo tenía una expresión aburrida.

\- Bueno, hora de irnos — dijo Theo. Como siempre salvando la vida Cassiopeia ya que no quería seguir escuchando de la cita de Luna.

\- ¡Si, vamos! — exclamó Cassiopeia saltando de su asiento. Hermione levantó una ceja mientras los miraba curiosa.

\- Con eso diría que quieres ir a ver a alguien en la escuela — dijo Andrómeda mientras se reía.

\- ¡Puaj, no! Es que no quiero seguir escuchando hablar a Luna sobre su cita con Seth — habló Cassiopeia mientra hacía arcadas como si fuera a vomitar,

\- Oyeeee — le reprendió Luna.

Hoy decidieron ir separados por lo tanto Luna y Hermione fueron en el Bentley negro mientras que Theo y Cassiopeia decidieron ir en su Aston Martin Vanquish gris. Hermione y Luna decía que era un desperdicio ya que en un auto entraban los cuatro pero Andy negó la cabeza divertida ya que sabía que su sobrina y Theo eran unos terribles derrochadores de dinero pero no les importaba; cada semana sus cámaras en Gringotts se volvían a llenar gracias a las empresas familiares.

* * *

En el estacionamiento de la escuela estaban Rosalie y Alice mientras que por otro lado Seth, Embry, Jasper, Emmett y Edward hablaban, a su costado Jacob y Bella hablaban alegremente y a dos metros estaban Paul, Leah, Brady y Collin. callados, solo observando. Todos se voltearon a ver ya que habían escuchado a un auto derrapar y sus ojos se abrieron ya que vieron a un auto. _No, no cualquier auto. Un Aston Martin Vanquish gris._ El auto que Rosalie quería. Atrás venía un Bentley negro pero a una velocidad más moderada. Cuando los autos estacionaron, los primeros en bajarse fueron los que estaban en el auto negro, que eran Hermione y Luna mientras que en la otra preciosura — según Rosalie — eran Theo del asiento de pasajero mientras Cassiopeia bajaba del asiento del piloto dando una gran carcajada aunque sus ojos continuaban fríos e inexpresivos.

\- ¡Luna, Luna! — gritó Seth mientras se acercaba corriendo a Luna.

\- Hola Seth, ¿Cómo has pasado? — le preguntó Luna con una gran sonrisa.

\- Muy bien ¿y tú? Hola Hermione, Theo, Cassiopeia — respondió y saludó Seth mientras Luna y él se iban por delante hablando.

* * *

Cassiopeia iba subiendo las escaleras para entrar a la escuela hasta que se detuvo de golpe. Theo y Hermione se miraron extrañados hasta que Theo le preguntó que pasó.

\- Alguien gritó — respondió Cassiopeia con el ceño fruncido.

\- Cassiopeia, nadie gritó — le dijo Hermione preocupada.

\- Yo sé l... — empezó Cassipeia sólo para ser interrumpida por Theo.

\- Cass, mírame — le habló Theo usando el apodo que siempre usaba para ella — nadie ha gritado, mejor entremos que ya ha tocado la campana y ahora tienes arte con Luna.

Cassiopeia sólo asintió y decidió sacar el extraño grito de su cabeza. Siguió a Theo hasta que tomaron caminos distintos. Luna y ella se dirigieron a arte mientras que Theo y Hermione a matemáticas.

* * *

Paul estaba con Leah, Brady y Collin callados a dos metros de los Cullen y el resto de la manada, se dio vuelta junto a los otros ya que habían escuchado el derrapar del auto. Sabía que había alumnos nuevos porque sus amigos se lo contaron pero no estaba preparado para aquellos dos preciosos autos. Justo cuando los que estaban adentro bajaron del auto escuchó una gran carcajada y allí llevó su vista. Justo la chica llevo su mirada por una milésima de segundos pero en ese pequeño tiempo Paul pudo mirarla a los ojos. _Hermosos ojos grises._ Y en aquel momento muchas cosas pasaron por su mente como una película: cuando su padre se fue de casa, cuando su abuelo murió, cuando se transformó en metamorfo... Y en aquel momento Paul lo supo. El había impreso, había encontrado su impronta.

Luego de eso todos los de la manada y los Cullen felicitaron a Paul, algunos amistosamente y otros — mejor dicho otra: Rosalie — no.

Estaban tan enfrascados en su conversación que se les pasó el extraño intercambio que tuvieron los chicos nuevos y solo entraron cuando tocó el timbre.

Paul, Seth, Leah, Edward, Bella y Jasper se dirigieron a matemáticas mientras que Alice, Rosalie, Embry y Jacob se dirigieron a la clase de arte.

 _Grandes sorpresas y algunos encuentros.. Puede que explosivos o no._

* * *

Uhhhh, enserioooo, escribir es lo más, mientras escribía más y más ideas se me venían. Y si son parejas medias locas pero espero que les gusten.

Puse las banshees porque diablos, me encantan! Y Luna es una vidente, Cassiopeia una banshee, pero Hermione y Theo son algo?

Heyyy, dejen sus comentarios, si algo les gusta y si algo no les gusta tampoco. También díganme algo que les gustaría ver en esta historia o en otra ya que tengo otra en la cabeza jejeje

Adiós.

LoonyLestrangeB


	7. 6

**Las sagas "Harry Potter" y Crepúsculo" no me pertenecen. A no ser los personajes que he creado yo.**

 **Sin más, disfrutad del nuevo capítulo.**

* * *

Alice, Rosalie, Jacob y Embry ya estaban en la clase de arte, y antes de que pudiera llegar su profesor, Luna y Cassiopeia entraron. En ese momento todos dejaron de hablar y las miraron, ellas como si nada se sentaron en la única mesa libre que era justo adelante de Alice y Rosalie al mismo tiempo que el profesor ingresaba al salón.

\- Muy bien alumnos — empezó el profesor — ahora les voy a entregar a cada uno, un papel en el cual se encuentre un sentimiento, y ustedes tendrán que dibujar algo relacionado a eso, por ejemplo, si les sale el sentimiento amor pueden dibujar algo que amen hacer o alguna persona a la que amen — termino el profesor mientras los alumnos asentían con la cabeza.

Y así el profesor, fue entregando pequeños papeles a cada alumno con un sentimiento escrito en el.

 _Amor. Odio. Dolor. Miedo. Tristeza. Felicidad._

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la escuela, estaban Bella y Edward, Jasper y Seth, Paul y Leah, sentados en sus respectivas mesas en parejas. En ese momento llegaron Hermione y Theo junto al profesor mientras que los primeros tomaban asiento justo delante de Jasper y Seth y el profesor comenzaba a escribir unas ecuaciones y ejercicios en el pizarrón.

Era la mitad de su clase, cuando Hermione sintió que la llamaron, así que se dio vuelta para saber quien la interrumpía.

\- Hermione, soy yo — susurró Seth.

\- ¿Qué quieres Seth? — preguntó Hermione.

\- Te quiero preguntar algo — respondió Seth.

\- Pues hazlo entonces — dijo Hermione mientras Theo los fulminaba con la mirada ya que lo desconcentraban.

\- ¿Cassiopeia tiene novio? — preguntó Seth en un susurró pero no tan bajo ya que Theo lo escuchó. Hermione fue a responderle pero Theo se dio vuelta y le habló .

\- ¿Qué? Para que lado juegos ¿Luna o Cassiopeia? — Theo fulminó con la mirada a Seth.

\- No, es que mi am... — empezó Seth pero no terminó de hablar.

\- Lo que tengan que hablar, esperen hasta el almuerzo o salgan de clase ahora mismo — interrumpió el profesor mientras Theo le daba una mirada que claramente decía que luego iban a hablar.

* * *

 _Amor. Amor. Amor. Amor._

¿Qué cosa dibujar? Cassiopeia se preguntaba constantemente ya que el sentimiento que le tocó fue _amor._ La única persona por la que sintió tanto amor fue Fred.. y Fred estaba muerto. Pero recordó a Teddy, _dulce Teddy,_ su querido ahijado que cada vez que lo miraba florecía un sentimiento tan puro dentro de ella, algo que le decía que confiara plenamente y se enamorara de nuevo. Luego recordó a Andy, Hermione, Theo y Luna. Se sintió amada, las pocas personas que seguían a su lado a pesar de sus padres, de quién era, y muchas cosas más.

Cassiopeia miró a Luna que estaba a su lado, la rubia la miro confusa pero Cassiopeia solo le sonrió y se volvió a su hoja en blanco lista para dibujar a su familia. Si, su familia, porque ellos le transmitían todo el amor que necesitaba. Comenzó a dibujar mientras Luna la miraba con confusión ya que Cassiopeia nunca daba sonrisas sinceras después de la guerra. Ese extraño comportamiento la intrigó pero decidió dejarlo pasar y continuó en su dibujo, que eran lápidas de su dibujo. _Miedo. Miedo. Miedo_. Miedo fue el sentimiento que le tocó. Y ver a su familia muerta era lo que le causaba miedo. No quería separarse nunca de ellos. No quería perderlos.

* * *

La mañana ya había terminado, y ahora los alumnos hambrientos daban inicio al almuerzo. Varias mesas ya eran ocupadas por algunos estudiantes. En el fondo una mesa era ocupada por los Cullen y Bella, otra era ocupada por todos los chicos de la manada aunque faltaba Seth y una mesa que estaba a unos dos metros de esas estaban los nuevos estudiantes aunque faltaba una integrante del _cuarteto fantástico_ como lo nombró Rosalie.

En ese momento las puertas de la cafetería se abrieron y por ellas entraban Luna y Seth riendo alegremente. Todas las conversaciones pararon al instante mientras los miraban llegar, en la mesa de los Cullen todos miraban con los ojos abiertos ya que algunos trataban de hablar con Luna pero la charla duraba poco. En la mesa de la manada, algunos estaban sorprendidos, otros como Collin y Brady silbaban muy felices, Paul estaba con su sandwich sostenido a medio camino de la boca. En la mesa de los alumnos nuevos el caso no era diferente ya que Hermione tenía una gran sonrisa en sus labios, mientras que Theo tenía sus dos cejas levantadas mientras miraba sorprendido y Cassiopeia, bueno Cassiopeia era ella, solo tenía una ceja perfectamente arqueada pero sus ojos seguían fríos e inexpresivos como siempre aunque solo los que la conocían bien podían ver un poco de alegría en ellos. Porque sí, se alegraba de que Luna poco a poco volviera a ser _dulce, loca y extravagante Luna._

Luna tomó a Seth de la mano y prácticamente lo arrastró para ir a la mesa donde estaban sus amigos, cuando llegaron allí sin más remedio Seth se sentó con ellas mientras daba miradas de auxilio a sus amigos ya que estar en la presencia de Cassiopeia y Theo lo intimidaban de cierta forma.

\- Así que Seth — empezó Theo mientras le daba un mordisco a su sandwich — ¿sobre qué era nuestra charla pendiente?

\- ¿Charla pendiente? ¿De qué hablan? — preguntó Cassiopeia mientras estaba con una manzana verde en sus manos.

\- Si, ¿de qué charla hablas Theo? — preguntó Seth con nerviosismo.

\- Oh, ya sabes, de que me preguntabas si Cassiopeia tenía novio — respondió Theo mientras Hermione fruncía el ceño, a Luna se le escapó una pequeña risita ya que la noche pasada había tenido una visión de que un chico empezaría a enamorarse de Cassiopeia mientras que Cassiopeia solo levanto una ceja.

\- Es que.. noo... mi amigo — empezó a hablar Seth sin coherencia alguna.

\- No Seth, Cassiopeia no tiene novio — dijo Hermione.

\- Pero si quieres conseguirle alguno, lo puedes hacer — le siguió la corriente Luna.

\- Aunque será muy difícil, Cass no se conforma con poca cosa — bromeó Theo.

\- ¡Ey chicos! — exclamó Cassiopeia — los estoy escuchando.

\- Y bueno, dije solo verdades Cass — habló Theo.

\- Si si, lo que digas — le respondió Cassiopeia mientras tomaba sus cosas y se levantaba para irse a su próxima clase aunque faltaran 5 minutos para que tocara la campana.

Cassiopeia caminaba hacía la puerta y mientras lo hacía sintió algo así que giro su cabeza hacía la mesa de la manada para mirar a alguien y quedo confuso, ya que sabía que aquel era un amigo de Seth. _Braby, no, ese no. Brandy, definitivamente no, eso era una bebida alcohólica. Brady exacto, eso._ El chico la miro con confusión así que ella solo logro darle una pequeña sonrisa sin mostrar sus dientes. Paul que miro eso frunció el ceño, Luna, Hermione y Theo también lo hicieron ya que después de que se mudaron a Forks empezó a actuar un poco raro. Brady miro a Paul y se encogió de hombros ya que no sabía el significado de eso.

Pasaron algunos minutos y tocó la campana y poco a poco los alumnos se fueron yendo a sus clases.

* * *

Hermione y Luna llegaron a historia y se dieron cuenta que los únicos lugares libres eran los que estaban al lado de Emmett y Edward mientras que más atrás estaban Bella y Alice compartiendo lugar. Hermione decidió tomar asiento al lado de Bella mientras que a Luna le restaba sentarse al lado de Emmett.

\- Hey Luna — saludó Emmett.

\- Hola Emmett, ¿cómo has pasado? — preguntó Luna.

Y así se enfrascaron en una conversación mientras esperaban que llegara el profesor. El caso de Hermione era diferente ya que estaba rígida en su asiento, sentía que alguien quería entrar en su mente, y no mejoraba las cosas que Edward sólo la mirara fijamente.

 _Había varias cosas allí que iba a descubrir, no por nada era Hermione Dolohov, que aunque no fuera más Granger, seguía siendo una ratona de biblioteca._

* * *

Cassiopeia y Theo entraron a literatura y no tuvieron la suerte de encontrar una mesa para dos vacía, así que se sentaron en los únicos lugares libres así que estaban libres. Cass se sentó al lado de Jasper ya que se iba a sentar con Seth, pero Theo le ganó.

Cassiopeia al sentarse se percató de que el rubio tenía una expresión de dolor y que estaba sentada rígidamente. Lo miro detenidamente y se dio cuenta que era muy pálido, incluso más que ella. La clase comenzó y no dejaba de pensar en eso. El profesor había repartido por mesa la copia del primer capitulo de "Romeo y Julieta" y justo cuando Cassiopeia lo iba tomar y sin querer se golpeó con la mano de Jasper que estaba muy fría.

\- ¿Estás bien? Estás frío — susurró Cassiopeia.

\- Si, estoy muy bien — le respondió el rubio en un susurro. Pero Cassiopeia se dio cuenta que Rosalie se dio vuelta y que los había escuchado, ¿pero cómo? Si la rubia estaba dos mesas delante de ellos.

 _Aquí hay algo por descubrir._ Pensaba Cassiopeia.

* * *

Si. Las clases del día lunes ya habían terminado y todos los alumnos ya se iban a sus hogares. Theo y Cassiopeia ya estaban recostados sobre su coche mientras esperaban a Luna y Hermione salir. Theo se dio cuenta que los Cullen y los chicos de la manada estaban en el estacionamiento charlando notaba que de vez en cuando los miraban a ellos. En ese instante Luna y Hermione aparecieron y ésta última le dio una mirada a Cassiopeia.

\- Debemos hablar cuando lleguemos a casa — dijo Cass. Todos se miraron y asintieron sus cabezas de acuerdo. Luna y Hermione subieron en su Bentley negro mientras que Theo y Cassiopeia subieron en su Aston Martin Vanquish gris. Theo levantó la mirada hacía los Cullen y la manada y se dio cuenta que todos, _absolutamente todos,_ los miraban con el ceño fruncido.

 _Si. Cuando llegaran a casa deberían hablar._

* * *

Los Cullen y Bella llegaron a casa de los Cullen y todos fueron a la sala ya que habían decidido tener una reunión familiar.

\- Entonces, Edward, ¿qué era lo que nos tenías que decir? — preguntó Esme, la madre del clan.

\- Los chicos nuevos — dijo Edward — no puedo leer sus mentes.

\- ¿Qué? — preguntaron todos a la vez preocupados.

\- ¿Son como yo? — preguntó Bella.

\- No, es diferente — respondió el lector de mentes confundido.

\- ¿Cómo así, Edward? — preguntó Carlisle.

\- No lo sé, la mente de Bella es como que invisible — empezó Edward — pero en la mente de estos chicos hay como una barrera, y cuando intenté entrar nuevamente fue como que algo me expulsó y me causó dolor — finalizó.

\- ¿Son peligrosos? — Rosaile hizo la pregunta que nadie quería hacer.

\- No — respondió Alice y todos la miraron — no son peligrosos, seremos buenos amigos, ya se los dije.

\- ¿Estás segura? — preguntó Jasper.

\- Si, estoy segura, mis visiones nunca fallan — contestó Alice.

 _Y así terminó la reunión familiar, aunque todos tenían muchas dudas en sus mentes._

* * *

 **Heyyyy chicos. ¿Cómo han pasado?**

 **Dejen sus comentarios y les pido que puedan estar dejando sus opiniones sobre que criatura les gustaría que fueran Theo y Hermione. No olvidemos que Luna es una vidente mientras que Cassiopeia es una banshee.**

 **Diganme que tal les está pareciendo esta historia, y si quieren ver algo que les gustaría. En el próximo capítulo quizás veamos un pequeño avance en la relación Theo-Leah.**

 **Atte:** LoonyLestrangeB


	8. 7

**Las sagas "Harry Potter " y "Crepúsculo" no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Un mes ya había pasado desde que los chicos y Andrómeda descubrieron que los Cullen eran vampiros, pero no solo vampiros, sino vampiros vegetarianos que actuaban como humanos. Ok, eso si era raro.

 _Octubre._ Más de un mes que estaban viviendo en Forks. En septiembre habían sido los cumpleaños de Hermione y Cassiopeia pero las chicas no sentían que era adecuado festejarlo, ya que todavía seguían llorando algunas muertes, por eso sólo fueron algún que otro regalo y listo, un día normal como siempre. Luna había tenido varias salidas con Seth pero no era nada definitivo y formal todavía. Además de que se hizo muy buena amiga de Emmett Cullen. Si, el chico vampiro. Durante ese tiempo Hermione, buena seguía la chica estudiosa y la rata de biblioteca, peeeero había hablado varias veces con Embry, y lo encontraba un chico encantador. Theo y Cassiopeia ya eran dos casos diferentes, pero a la vez uno solo. Seguían siendo los mismo de siempre, fríos, inexpresivos, cerrados y despreocupados. Eran los únicos que no se relacionaban con los Cullen, los chicos de la manada o alguien del colegio.

Teddy y Andrómeda, bueno, ellos eran ellos. Pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo en la casa aunque aveces iban a la playa o a hacer las compras. En fin, ellos se divertían a su manera.

* * *

 _Sábado. 8:30 pm. Forks. Mansión Dolohov._

Era sábado a la noche, Luna y Seth habían ido al cine en Port Angeles, mientras que el resto quedo en casa. Estaban todos reunidos en la sala, con la estufa prendida. Hermione leía un libro mientras que estaba sentada sobre un sofá individual, Andrómeda miraba en la televisión un programa de comidas, mientras que Theo tenía a Teddy dormido en sus brazos, Cassiopeia tenía la mirada perdida hasta que se levantó del sofá y todos voltearon a verla.

\- Iré a la ciudad a buscar algo para comer — dijo Cassiopeia.

\- ¿No es muy tarde, Cass? — le preguntó Theo.

\- No, son las 8:30, iré igual — le respondió la pelinegra.

\- Muy bien, ¿No quieres que nadie te acompañe? — habló esta vez Andy.

\- ¡Oigan, no tengo 5 años! — exlamó Cassiopeia — no me pasará nada — dijo esto y se marchó hacia el garaje para agarrar un auto.

* * *

 _Sábado. 8:30 pm. Port Angeles. Cine de la ciudad._

Luna y Seth estaban en el cine. Éste último la había invitado para ver el estreno de una película romántica además de que quería preguntarle si quería ser su novia. Todo iba perfecto y tenía toda la valentía posible para que a la salida del cine hacerle la pregunta. Seth no desconfiaba que sus planes se verían afectados.

Luna estaba disfrutando de la película hasta que de un momento a otro estaba rígida y con los ojos abierto como platos. Estaba teniendo una visión ¿No había otro momento?

 _Cassiopeia. Sangre. Un cuerpo muerto. Miedo. Mucha sangre. Desesperación. Manos con sangre._

Menos mal que Seth no se había dado cuenta.

\- Debo irme — susurró Luna mientras agarraba sus cosas y se levantaba del asiento.

\- ¿Cómo qué irte, Luna? — preguntó un Seth confuso.

\- Perdón Seth, tienes que llevarme a casa — habló rápido Luna mientras subía en la camioneta de Seth.

\- Luna... — empezó Seth pero no llegó a terminar.

\- Sólo llévame a casa — suspiró Luna cansada. Seth pudo oír el cansancio y la desesperación en su voz así que decidió llevarla a casa en un simple silencio.

Seth estacionó en el frente de la casa de Luna luego de 30 minutos de viaje y la miró, ella sólo le devolvió la mirada y le susurró un perdón lleno de sentimientos.

* * *

 _Sábado. 8:50 pm. Centro de Forks._

Cassiopeia iba hacía el centro de Forks, aunque al manejar el auto iba con la mirada perdida. Sus sentidos no estaban conectados a ella y sentía que alguien le susurraba hacía donde tenía que ir. Cuando frenó de golpe, se dio cuenta que no había ido al restaurante de comida rápida, sino que había llegado hasta un callejón que no estaba muy iluminado. Sabía que tenía que dar vuelta pero había algo que la llamaba para que se adentrase a ese callejón. Así que lo hizo. Sacó su varita por las dudas e iluminó el lugar. Siguió caminando hasta que casi tropezó con algo, no fue hasta que miró hacía abajo que se dio cuenta que en realidad había tropezado con un cuerpo muerto.

El cuerpo estaba sobre un gran charco de sangre, tenía su abdomen abierto y su pierna derecha estaba torcida, en una posición incómoda. Cassiopeia se agachó y toco el cuerpo y cuando se paró notó que se había manchado las manos con sangre. La respiración de Cassiopeia se volvió entrecortada y abrió la boca para intentar normalizarla, pero en vez de eso, gritó. Pero no fue un grito normal, fue el grito de una banshee. Un grito que todas las criaturas sobrenaturales que estaban en Forks escucharon.

* * *

 _Sábado. 9:00 pm. Forks. Mansión Dolohov._

Luna entró a su casa a toda velocidad y fue directo a la sala dónde estaban todos.

\- ¿Luna, qué haces tan temprano? — preguntó Andy.

\- ¿Y Cassiopeia? — preguntó Luna mientras miraba hacía todos los lados tratando de encontrarla.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? — preguntó de esta vez Hermione pero nadie respondió ya que se escuchó un grito. Y no precisamente el grito de una persona normal, sino que el grito de una banshee. En ese instante todos comprendieron todo y se miraron preocupados.

\- ¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos! — habló Theo con determinación.

Y eso fue lo que hicieron, fueron al lugar de dónde provenía el grito mientras dejaban a Teddy — que estaba dormido — con los elfos domésticos.

* * *

 _Sábado. 9:20. Centro de Forks._

Cuando llegaron al lugar dónde estaba Cassiopeia se dieron cuenta que había varias personas allí, además del auto de la policía y dos ambulancias, en dónde en una estaban cargando un cuerpo y en la otra vieron a Cassiopeia sentada con lágrimas en los ojos y una manta blanca sobre sus hombros mientras el doctor Cullen le limpiaba las manos con una pequeña toalla.

\- ¿Cass? — preguntó Theo mientras se acercaba a ella. Cassiopeia levantó la mirada y se lanzó hacía los brazos de Theo mientras lloraba en su pecho.

En ese momento Luna levantó su mirada y se topó con los ojos de Seth, los dos se miraron por varios segundos hasta que éste aparto la mirada y Luna se sintió herida. Giró su cabeza y comenzó a mirar al rededor y se dio cuenta que todos los amigos de Seth estaban allí y también otros que no conocía, se dio cuenta también que todos los Cullen junto a Bella, fue en ese momento que Emmett comenzó a caminar hacía ella.

\- Hey, ¿cómo estás? — le preguntó Emmett cuando llegó a su lado.

\- Oh, ya sabes bien — le respondió sarcásticamente Luna —Cassiopeia ha encontrado un cuerpo y se siente culpable, he terminado de la nada mi cita con Seth y creo que me odia — Emmett la miró con pena y la abrazó delicadamente mientras que Luna le devolvió el abrazo.

Mientras se iban a casa, todos iban sumidos en sus pensamientos, especialmente Luna. Ella tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar, se suponía que en Forks todo estaría bien, todas encontrarían el amor, pero al parecer tendrían que sufrir un poco.

 _Para poder ver el arco iris, primero hay que soportar la tormenta... Para encontrar la felicidad, primero habría que sufrir un poco._

* * *

 **Heeeey, ¿Cómo han pasado? yyy ¿qué tal les pareció el capitulo de hoy?**

 **Lamento enserio la tardanza, peeero buee, ya saben, con el tema de navidad y eso!**

 **Espero que les haya gustadoooo y perdón enserioooo!**

 **Por cierto, ya les deseo un muy feliz año nuevo lleno de muchos éxitos!**

Atte: LoonyLestrangeB


	9. 8

**Las sagas "Harry Potter" y "Crepúsculo" no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Sábado. 10 pm. Forks. Mansión Dolohov.

Cuando Andrómeda, Hermione, Luna, Theo y Cassiopeia llegaron a casa fueron directo a la sala mientras Andy llamó a los elfos domésticos para que les preparasen unos tés ya que los necesitaban para poder analizar los hechos de ésta noche.

Después de unos minutos, los tés llegaron pero nadie se animaba a hablar.

\- ¿Entonces? — preguntó Theo ya cansado del silencio.

Cassiopeia miró a todos allí en la sala y supo que era la hora. Lentamente fue levantando su blusa y todos vieron la macha que estaba allí en su cadera; la mancha que en sus comienzos era gris ahora era completamente negra. Todos supieron que había comenzado. Cassiopeia había cambiado les agradase o no y comenzaron a acordarse de sus pequeñas actitudes que tenía desde la guerra, eran pequeñas y no prestaron atención; fue ahí que empezaron los pequeños cambios.

\- ¿Desde cuándo? — preguntó Andy con la mirada hacia el suelo.

\- La mancha empezó a oscurecer el mes pasado, en septiembre — empezó Cassiopeia — hace una semana me di cuenta que era totalmente negra.

\- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste? — preguntó Theo con la mirada dolida.

\- Es difícil todo esto ¿o no? Recién salimos de una guerra, no quería preocuparos con esto — le respondió Cass al borde de las lágrimas.

\- Cass, somos una familia, tu familia — dijo Luna — a nosotros nos importas a pesar de todo.

\- Y aquí estaremos para apoyarte en todo esto, quizás algunas cosas se vuelvan difíciles pero aquí estamos para ayudarte — habló Hermione con mucha emoción mientras los demás asentían.

\- ¡Si! y sé de eso, pero aún así sigue siendo difícil asimilar todo, lo único que quiero ésta noche es dormir solamente — habló Cass sin mirar a nadie. Lentamente se levantó y se fue a su habitación. Sentía que en cualquier momento lloraría y odiaba hacerlo, le recordaba lo débil que podría llegar a ser. Por más que quisiera dejar atrás todas las enseñanzas sangre pura, no podía; le enseñaron a nunca llorar ante cualquier situación, y ahí estaba, siendo una Lestrange que si todo fuera diferente causaría orgullo.

* * *

Sábado. 10 pm. Forks. Casa de los Cullen.

Luego de lo que sucedió los Cullens junto a la manada de cambiaformas se fueron a su casa.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió allá? — preguntó Rosalie malhumorada.

\- No lo sé Rose, quédate tranquila — le respondió Carlisle, su padre adoptivo, con una mirada de súplica.}

\- ¡Ellos esconden algo? — exclamó Edward — hay que descubrirlo.

\- ¡No! — exclamó Bella — nadie sabe que pasó, te estarás colocando en un terreno peligroso.

\- Todo tendrá su tiempo chicos, esperen por favor — les suplicó Alice.

Hasta ahí dio la conversación pero aún así siguieron intercambiando ideas y todo lo demás. Cuando los cambiaformas estaban por marcharse, Emmett llamó a Seth frente a todos y absolutamente todos prestaron atención.

\- Espero que no lastimes a Luna más de lo que ya está.

Simples palabras pero con gran significado. Seth simplemente lo miro ya que no sabía que contestarle. Él también se sentía devastado por la forma que la trató; cuando ella estaba mal por Cassiopeia no sirvió para darle apoyo, así que a tendría que pensar muy bien que hacer a partir de ahora.

* * *

Madrugada del domingo. Forks. Mansión Dolohov.

Theo estaba en su habitación durmiendo tranquilamente hasta que se despertó de la nada. Gracias a su audiencia mejorada sintió unos sollozos de alguien a quien conocía demasiado bien. En silencio se levantó y camino hasta la habitación de Cassiopeia. Entró y la encontró acostada, abrazada a un oso de peluche mientras sollozaba lo más silencioso posible. Sin hacer ningún ruido Theo avanzó lentamente y se acostó a su lado, envolviendo sus musculosos brazos a su alrededor. Cass se dio vuelta y recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de él; ya se había dado cuenta de quien era.

Y allí quedaron hasta dormirse. Lo de ellos era así, muchas veces las palabras sobraban, y en ese momento no se necesitaban palabras para saber lo que Cassiopeia estaba pensando. Simplemente estaba allí para darle un hombro donde llorar.

* * *

Domingo. 10 am. Forks. Mansión Dolohov.

Estaban todos en el comedor desayunando. Andrómeda en la cabecera de la mesa, mientras que Luna y Hermione a su derecha, y Theo junto a Cassiopeia quien tenía a Teddy en sus brazos a su izquierda. Había un silencio un poco incómodo ya que nadie hablaba además de que todavía seguían pensando en lo de la noche anterior.

\- Entonces, se acerca la luna llena — dijo Hermione para así sacar tema y terminar con aquel silencio que había.

Theo y Cass le dieron una mirada que decía "¿en serio? no me había dado cuenta" mientras que Luna y Andy al ver esas miradas largaron pequeñas risitas. Y Teddy, bueno era Teddy, simplemente se reía mientras Cassiopeia le daba la comida.

\- En serio, quiero pedir perdón por lo de ay.. — empezó Cassiopeia pero no pudo terminar por unos golpes en la puerta — ¡joder! ¿quién es a ésta puta hora?

\- ¡Lenguaje señorita! — exclamó Andy mientras veía a Teddy reírse en los brazos de Cass.

\- Tranquilos, yo iré — dijo Luna mientras se levantaba.

Al abrir la puerta se dio de frente con Seth.

\- Hey, no te esperaba — empezó Luna.

\- Luna, sé que ayer actúe mal — habló Seth mientras suspiraba — y quiero pedirte perdón.

\- No importa Seth, mejor que te vayas — le dijo Luna aún dolida.

\- ¡No, Luna! — exclamó Seth — quiero arreglar las cosas, volver a ser como éramos antes de que sucediera lo de ayer.

\- Seth, vete por favor — suplicó Luna nuevamente.

\- ¡Por favor, Luna escúchame! — habló Seth pero antes de seguir aparecieron Theo y Cassiopeia.

\- Luna te ha pedido que te vayas — le habló Theo con aquella característica voz fría mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Luna y se iban de allí.

\- Ya sabes el camino así queeeee... — dijo Cassiopeia sería como siempre y sin emoción en su voz. Seth abrió la boca para hablar pero en ese momento Cassiopeia le cerró la puerta en la cara mientras el suspiraba y cerraba los ojos antes de irse a su hogar.

Cassiopeia fue a la sala donde estaba su "familia" reunida mientras Teddy estaba en el suelo junto a Theo.

\- Entonces... — dijo Hermione. Ya se estaba haciendo costumbre decir esa palabra en casa.

\- No sé que decir — dijo Andy.

\- ¿Nada? — cuestionó Cassioepia mientras Hermione la fulminaba con la mirada y Theo sonreía socarronamente.

\- ¿Qué debo hacer, Andy? — preguntó Luna con la mirada perdida.

\- ¿Mandarlo a la mierda? — preguntó Cassipeoia con sorna.

\- ¡Lenguaje señorita! — exclamó Andy mientras le daba una mala mirada.

\- Muy bien, muy bien, perdón — se disculpó Cass pero aún así tenía pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

\- Luna, creo que deberías dejar que hable contigo — le aconsejó Andy — pero tu toma tiempo, tienes que calmarte un poco, ¿por qué no mañana?

\- Si, tienes razón — aceptó Luna, al final de cuentas, no tenía nada que perder.

\- ¿Entonces que opinan si hoy durante la tarde tenemos una pequeña salida al centro? — preguntó Andy con su típica sonrisa. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo mientras cada cual se iba para su lado con distintos pensamientos en la cabeza.

* * *

 **Y eso, fue todo por este capítulo. Gracias por leer. Hasta la próxima**


	10. 9

**Las sagas "Harry Potter" ni "Crepúsculo" me pertenecen.**

* * *

Andrómeda sabía que el domingo habría una feria en el centro de Forks para recaudar fondos para hacer un pequeño parque en la ciudad; por eso vio la oportunidad perfecta para llevar a los chicos, así podrían distraerse un poco y también hacer nuevos amigos. Cuando llegaron allá pudieron varios puestos de comida en la calle, además de varios puestos en donde se podía comprar ropas o recuerdos relacionados con la ciudad y también algunos puestos de juegos.

Theodore junto a Cassiopeia quien cargaba a Teddy en sus brazos decidieron ir a los juegos a ver si ganaban algún peluche para él. Caminaban con la cabeza en alto como les enseñaron, había muchos compañeros de la escuela que los miraban y susurraban, muchas ancianas que se preguntaban por el niño, y también estaban los Cullens y los cambiaformas; al pasar sintieron que alguien los llamó y se detuvieron.

\- Hey, Theo, Cassiopeia, ¿cómo andan? — preguntó Seth con una sonrisa amable.

\- Seth, ¿qué tal? — habló Theo con una sonrisa forzada mientras Cassiopeia se quedó a su lado parada con Teddy sin mirar a nadie en particular.

\- ¿Luna ha venido con ustedes? — preguntó Seth, y todos vieron como Cassiopeia abría la boca para responder pero aún así quien contestó fue Theo.

\- Si, ha venido, está con Andy y Hermione en la parte de las tiendas de ropas y recuerdos — dijo Theo mientras Cass lo fulminaba con la mirada y fue en ese momento que Teddy al ver la mirada de Cass se empezó a reír trayendo la atención de todos, especialmente de Rosalie quien miraba al niño con una gran sonrisa.

\- Muchas gracias — agradeció Seth con una gran sonrisa mientras se dirigía para allá para así intentar habar con Luna.

\- Entonces, hasta luego — habló esta vez Cassiopeia mientras retomaban su camino a los juegos.

Mientras se iban los chicos quedaron parados viéndolos marcharse, Rosalie miraba al niño en los brazos con alegría pero al mismo tiempo con tristeza ya que tener un hijo sería siempre su más grande deseo que nunca podría cumplirlo; Edward al leer sus pensamientos le dio una mirada de lástima.

* * *

Mientras que en el otro lado de la feria estaba Andy, junto a Luna y Hermione viendo varios cuadros pintados de la ciudad. Estaban de espaldas así que no vieron cuando Seth llegó.

\- Hey Luna, Hermione, Sra. Tonks — saludó Seth apenas llegó.

\- Seth, ¿cómo has estado? — empezó Andy y apenas Seth pudo abrir la boca ella siguió hablando — creo que tienes una charla con Luna así que Hermione y yo nos vamos — Lune les dirigió una mirada de ayuda pero aún así ellas se fueron dejándola sola con Seth.

\- Entoncess — empezó Luna queriendo terminar con todo esto de una vez.

\- Quiero hablar contigo y que me escuches — dijo Seth mientras con la cabeza le señaló un banco vacío — ¿vamos?

Y eso hicieron, se sentaron uno al lado del otro. Por el momento ninguno hablaba, hasta que Seth se armó de valor y empezó a explicarle.

\- Luna, quiero empezar pidiéndote perdón por lo que pasó — le habló Seth mirándola a los ojos.

\- Seth, yo también quiero pedirte perdón porque... — empezó Luna pero Seth no la dejo continuar.

\- Deja que yo termine antes, por favor — le dijo Seth mientras Luna asentía con la cabeza — quiero pedirte perdón por lo de ayer, cuando necesitabas apoyo por lo de Cassiopeia sólo miré pero no fui a ayudarte ni a darte un abrazo que era lo que necesitabas, también porque cuando me pediste para llevarte a casa, no entendía y te llene de preguntas en vez de irnos de una vez. Quiero volver a lo que teníamos antes, quiero volver a intentarlo y poder llegar más lejos que esto, quiero que confíes en mi. En este mes me he dado cuenta que te quiero, eres muy especial para mi, y me gustas y mucho.

\- Seth, es todo muy lindo, pero hay cosas que no sé si entenderás y no son sólo sobre mi sino sobre mi familia también. Y si, a mi también me gustas y estoy dispuesta a intentar de nuevo, pero tengo miedo. Yo y mi familia hemos pasado por varias cosas y no quiero salir lastimada más de lo que ya estoy — habló Luna con mucha emoción.

\- Estoy dispuesto a intentarlo y a ganarme tu corazón nuevamente — le dijo Seth con una sonrisa.

\- En la vida hay riesgos que debemos tomar, y éste es uno de ellos — Luna comenzó mientras agarraba su mano — quiero intentarlo también.

Y sólo eso bastó para que Seth con su otra mano le tomará su cara y le diera un tierno beso.

* * *

Hermione y Andy decidieron caminar e ir mirando los otros puestos para ver si encontraban algo interesante hasta que cruzando por ahí se toparon con la señora Cullen.

\- Sra. Tonks ¿cierto? — preguntó Esme con una sonrisa mientras Andy asentía con la cabeza — y tu debes ser Hermione ¿no?

\- Y tu debes ser la Sra. Cullen ¿o me equivoco? — cuestionó Andrómeda — y por favor, dime Andrómeda o Andy.

\- Sólo si me dicen Esme — dijo una muy sonriente Esme — un placer conocerlas, Emmett me ha hablado sobre ustedes.

\- Oh si, él y Luna son muy bueno amigos — habló por primera vez Hermione.

Después de eso siguieron hablando sobre la ciudad y otras cosas hasta que Theo junto a Cassiopeia y Teddy interrumpieron muy felices.

\- Hey Andy, mira el juguete que hemos.. — empezó Cass pero no siguió porque se percató de la señora Cullen allí — oh, hola Sra. Cullen, un placer conocerla.

\- El placer es mio, ¿tu debes ser Cassiopeia? — preguntó con duda Esme.

\- Si, Cassiopeia soy yo, el es Theo y este pequeño de aquí es Teddy — respondió Cass mientras señalaba a los chicos.

\- Un gusto conocerla sra. Cullen — dijo Theo con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Diganme Esme, por favor — empezó Esme — los chicos y mi esposo me están esperando, fue agradable conocerlos.

\- Espero encontrarnos nuevamente — le dijo Andrómeda con una gran sonrisa agradecida de haber conocido a alguien aunque fuera un vampiro.

\- Adiós Esme — saludaron a coro todos los chicos mientras ella se iba y Teddy la saludaba con la mano. Andy decidió ir a buscar a Luna para avisarle que estaban por irse. Cass, Theo, Hermione decidieron quedarse esperándolas en donde estaban junto a Teddy y al mirar hacia delante se encontraron con los amigos de Seth que los miraban fijamente.

Cassiopeia sabía que ellos también ocultaban algo así que tendrían que descubrirlo ya que al parecer Forks estaba llena de misterios. A Theo y a Hermione se le pasaban lo mismo sus cabezas. Cassiopeia miró a cada uno de los chicos hasta que su mirada se posó en la única chica del grupo: Leah; quién tenía la mirada puesta en Theo y no despegaba sus ojos de él. Acá hay gato encerrado, pensaba Cass. Fue pasando hasta llegar al chico Brady, había algo en aquel chico pero no sabe lo que era. Luego se detuvo en el chico llamado Embry que sólo miraba a Hermione y ella también. Y por último, su mirada se detuvo en ¿cómo era su nombre? ¿Paul? Sí, Paul. Oh, rayos. La estaba mirando a ella directamente y nada de correr la mirada. Cassiopeia le sonrió y vio que el chico se sonrojó un poquito. Interesante.

Cassiopeia miró a Theo y lo vio con la mirada clavada en Leah, más interesante todavía. Miró a Hermione y la vio también mirando a Embry, muchísimo más interesante ahora.

Cuando todos se iban a su hogar, Theo tenía en su mente aquellos ojos marrones, Luna sólo pensaba en Seth, Hermione también pensaba en otro par de ojos marrones, Cassiopeia pensaba en lo misterioso que era Forks y Andy, bueno Andy pensaba que una vez por todas podrían ser felices todos juntos.

* * *

 **Hey, gracias por leer! no se olviden de agregar a sus favoritos y de dejarme sus comentarios y sugerencias de esta historia!**

 **Hasta la próxima.**

 **LoonyLestrangeB**


	11. 10

**Las sagas "Harry Potter" y "Crepúsculo" no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Lunes. Un nuevo día. Otra vez ir a la escuela; pero Luna presentía que hoy sería un día genial.

Andrómeda, Luna y Hermione ya estaban desayunando en el comedor cuando Cassiopeia y Theodore aparecieron muy felices, las primeras estabas sorprendidas de su comportamiento y se dieron una mirada de confusión.

\- Buen día familia — saludó Cassiopeia con una gran sonrisa, algo extraño de su parte.

\- Buen día chicos — saludó Andy con confusión en su voz.

Cassiopeia y Theo se sentaron para así también desayunar y seguían con aquellas enormes sonrisas y un aire de felicidad.

\- Hoy iremos en dos autos — avisó Cass.

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué? — preguntó una Hermione muy curiosa.

\- Porque Theo y yo iremos a otro lugar después de la escuela — respondió Cass.

\- No vuelvan tarde — les dijo Andy mientras les daba una mirada de advertencia.

\- ¿Y a qué lugar Irán? — cuestionó con curiosidad Hermione.

\- A un lugar genial — respondió Theo ésta vez con su típico aire de misterio.

\- ¿ Y qué irán hacer en ese lugar genial? — preguntó nuevamente Hermione.

\- Algo que a ti no te importe — le contestó Cass mientras se reía.

\- Okay, ya entendi, no me dirán nada — dijo Hermione dándose por vencida.

\- Más adelante te lo contarán ¿cierto? — preguntó ésta vez Luna hablando por primera vez.

\- Si, más adelante sabrán — respondió Theo.

Y siguieron con aquellas sonrisas en la cara dejándolas confusas y curiosas.

* * *

En la escuela Hermione y Luna llegaron antes que Cass y Theo así que decidieron ir a sus casilleros a guardar algunos libros. En el camino se encontraron con algunos chicos de la manada y se saludaron.

El timbre para el inicio de su primera clase ya había tocado pero nada de Cassiopeia y Theo llegar.

\- Avísame si ves a Theo o a Cass — le dijo Hermione a Luna.

\- Y a ti lo mismo, vámonos a clase — dijo Luna y asi cada cual se fue a su destino.

* * *

Y era el almuerzo, los Cullens se habían sentado en su mesa de siempre, luego estaban los metamorfos menos Seth y Embry que habían decidido sentarse con Luna mientras esperaban a Hermione. Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a una Hermione sola y Luna se decepcionó al saber que Theo ni Cass estaban con ella.

\- ¿No has visto a los chicos? — preguntó Hermione cuando llegó a la mesa y se sentó.

\- Nada de ellos, pensé que estaban contigo — respondió Luna.

\- ¿Buscan a Theo y Cassiopeia? — preguntó Embry entrando en la conversación.

\- Si, Cass no estuvo en química conmigo — respondió Hermione.

\- Exacto, y Theo no estuvo en música conmigo tampoco — ésta vez respondió Luna.

\- Pero yo los vi en historia — dijo Seth.

Hermione y Luna se dieron una mirada y cuando la primera abrió su boca para hablar rápidamente la cerró ya que las puertas de la cafetería se abrieron dando paso a unos serios Theo y Cassiopeia. Todos dejaron de hablar en ese momento, podría haber pasado casi dos meses de su llegada a Forks pero aún así muchos seguían hablando de ellos. Algunos susurraron de que no entraron a algunas clases y solo se presentaron en historia recién.

Cuando los recién llegados se sentaron en la mesa con Luna y los chicos las conversaciones retomaron.

\- Seth, Embry, ¿cómo han pasado? — cuestionó Cassiopeia con una gran sonrisa que podría engañar a muchos pero quien la conocía muy bien no. Seth y Embry abrieron la boca con asombro por la forma que ella se dirigía a ellos. Hermione y Luna la miraron con una ceja alzada mientras que las comisuras de los labios de Theo se levantaron un poco.

\- E-estamos bi-bien — tartamudeó Embry por causa del asombro.

\- ¡Me alegro entonces! — exclamó Cass con felicidad — me gusta que se hayan sentado aquí hoy.

\- Si, es genial — dijo Seth saliendo de su asombro.

\- ¿Por qué no estaban en química y música? — preguntó seria Hermione a Cassiopeia y Theo.

\- ¡Oh, cosas de la vida! — exclamó Cass.

\- Pronto lo sabrás — habló Theo por primera vez — y ahora, Cass y yo nos vamos hacía literatura — terminó mientras se levantaban de sus asientos.

\- Antes que me olvidé — dijo Cass dándose vuelta a medio camino — llegaremos más tarde a casa hoy.

Cass y Theo salieron por aquellas puertas directo a literatura con las cabezas en alto sin dirigir mirada alguna a los pocos que pasaron por ellos.

* * *

Hermione y Luna estaban en clase de biología hablando antes que llegara el profesor y el resto de los alumnos. Estaban Edward junto a Bella y Rosalie y Alice mientras que también estaba Paul y Seth, siguieron hablando a pesar de que sabían que Edward era un vampiro y las escuchaba y sin saber que Paul y Seth también las estaban escuchando.

\- Cassiopeia y Theo están actuando raro — dijo Hermione.

\- Ellos son así Mione — le habló Luna.

\- Si, eso si sé — estuvo de acuerdo Hermione — pero siento que hay algo más.

\- Sabes sobre Cass en especial — habló Luna refiriéndose al hecho de la nombrada ser una banshee — quizás es lo mismo que yo.

\- Si, lo sé — estuvo nuevamente de acuerdo Hermione — sólo me preocupa como está actuando, no es así.

\- Muchas cosas están por venir, quizás sea parte de eso — habló Luna al mismo tiempo que el profesor entraba a la clase.

Edward miró hacía atrás e intercambio miradas con Paul y Seth ya que lo que dijo Luna fue lo mismo que dijo Alice hace dos días luego de haber tenido una visión.

* * *

Theo y Cass ya estaban en la clase de literatura aunque faltaran 5 minutos todavía para que sonará la campaña. Empezaron a hablar sin darse cuenta de que afuera de la clase, en el pasillo, había 4 pares de orejas escuchando todo lo que hablaban.

\- ¿Estás seguro que quieres hacerlo? — preguntó Cass a Theo con duda de si quería descubrir algo juntos o no.

\- Si, Cass, tranquilizate — respondió Theo inspirando un aire de tranquilidad — te acompañare y te ayudaré.

\- Sabes que quiero lo mejor para las chicas ¿No? — preguntó nuevamente Cass — siento que hay algo que ellos ocultan.

\- Si, no quiero que las chicas salgan lastimadas después de todo lo que pasó — le contestó Theo — descubriremos todo esto.

Y sin más, finalizó su pequeña conversación mientras que en el pasillo aquellos que los habían escuchado empezaron a hablar.

\- ¿Imposible que hablarán de nosotros, cierto? — preguntó Embry con duda en su voz.

\- No lo sé Embry — respondió Jasper — pero al parecer si.

\- Por favor, no le comenten nada a Seth — habló Leah — recién ahora se pudieron arreglar con Luna.

\- Hay que saber quienes en realidad son estos chicos — dijo Rosalie hablando por primera vez.

\- Voy a tener que estar de acuerdo contigo — dijo Leah — estos chicos también ocultan algo.

Y justo en ese momento sonó la campana y así ellos entraron en clase haciendo como si no hubieran escuchado aquella conversación y ni hablado respecto a ella, pero lo que no sabían era que Theo gracias a su audiencia de hombre lobo si había escuchado su conversación y tendría que tener una charla con Cassiopeia y luego con toda la familia.

* * *

Las clases ya habían terminado, apenas Luna y Hermione salieron fuera de la escuela, se dieron cuenta que el auto de Theo y Cass ya no estaba, eso significaba que ya se habían ido hacia el lugar que fuera.

\- Luna, Luna — gritaba alguien mientras ellas hacían su camino hacía el auto. Al darse la vuelta vieron que era Jasper, junto a Embry y Leah y detuvieron su marcha.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado, chicos? — preguntó Luna.

\- Lo qué pasó es que Cassiopeia ha olvidado su libro en clase — empezó Leah.

\- Y como no la encontrábamos para darle, pensamos en ustedes — continuó Jasper.

\- Oh si, los chicos tenían que ir a otro lugar — empezó Hermione mientras agarraba el libro en sus mano — por eso se fueron antes ya que tenían prisa.

\- Oh ¿Y tenían tanta prisa que no entraron a algunas clases antes del almuerzo? — cuestionó Rosalie bien seria mientras llegaba donde estaban.

\- Ross, eso a ti no te incumbe — dijo Emmett mientras trataba de calmar a la rubia.

\- Oh, claro que me incumbe si — dijo Rosalie a la defensiva. A ese punto ya todos los Cullens y los chicos de la manada estaban a su alrededor.

\- ¿Por qué, de todas las personas, justo a ti te importa? — habló una voz lentamente a las espaldas de todos. Al darse vuelta pudieron ver que allí estaban Theo y Cassiopeia con sus características posturas frías y miradas vacías.

\- Exacto, repito la pregunta de Cass, ¿por qué de todas las personas justo a ti te importa donde estemos o el porqué de qué no entramos a algunas clases? — preguntó ésta vez Teho de la misma forma que Cassiopeia.

\- Miren niños tontos... — empezó Rosalie pero Hermione la cortó para no seguir con la pelea.

\- ¿Y por qué han dado vuelta? ¿no tenían que ir a otro lugar?

\- Si, lo que pasa es que Cass se olvidó de su libro — habló Theo mientras tomaba el libro que Hermione tenía en sus manos.

\- Y era eso solamente, ya nos iremos — empezó Cass — ya que aquí ya no me agrada el lugar — terminó dando una mirada fría directamente a Rosalie.

Theo y Cass se dieron media vuelta y tomaron su camino hacía su auto pero antes de subirse, los dos pararon y miraron hacía atrás.

\- Luna y Hermione, yo tomaría mejor cuidado con quienes andas — dijo Cass mientras miraba directamente a Seth y mientras lo hacía Theo miraba a Embry — era eso, nos vemos.

* * *

 **Me encanta el personaje de Theodore Nott aunque en la saga de Harry Potter se hablé muy poco sobre él. Y amo mi personaje de Cass, es tan badass jajaja y si, el primer encuentro explosivo jaja y pronto quizás todos se enteren de lo que son cada uno.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	12. 11

**Las sagas de Harry Potter y Crepúsculo no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Rosalie llegó furiosa a casa mientras detrás de ella venían sus hermanos y su novio callados. Venia despotricando sobre la nueva familia de Forks, especialmente sobre dos miembros de ella: Cassiopeia Lestange y Theodore Nott.

\- ¿Alguien me explica que ha pasado? —preguntó Esme, su madre adoptiva, entrando a la sala junto a Carlisle, su padre adoptivo.

Edward abrió la boca para contestar pero Rosalie se le adelantó.

\- Lo que pasa son esos chicos nuevos.

\- ¿Podrías ser más especifica Rose? — preguntó ésta vez Carlisle.

\- Rose está siendo paranoica solamente, no ha pasado nada — habló Edward para terminar con el tema de los chicos nuevos.

\- ¡Sé que esos chicos ocultan algo! — exclamó Rosalie furiosa ya que parecía que nadie tenía las mismas preocupaciones que ella — si no me ayudan, lo averiguaré sola.

\- Pero Ross, no es nada — le habló Emmett tratando de calmarla.

\- Chicos, ¿qué está pasando? — y quiero que sean sinceros.

En ese momento todos los chicos se miraron para ver quien empezaba hablando hasta que Jasper tomó la palabra.

\- Los chicos son.. algo misteriosos — habló vacilando al final.

\- ¿Misteriosos cómo? — cuestionó Esme.

\- No hablan con nadie, solo entre ellos — empezó Jasper.

\- Desaparecen de algunas clases — continuó Edward.

\- ¡Son raros y listo! — exclamó Rosalie — especialmente aquellos dos chicos.

\- ¿Cuáles chicos Rose? — preguntó Carlisle.

\- La chica aquella que encontró el cadáver y el chico ese — dijo Rosalie mientras empezaba a calmarse a los pocos.

Carlisle frunció el ceño al escuchar "la chica aquella que encontró el cadáver", sabía que había leído algo sobre eso o parecido pero no lograba recordar en que lugar.

\- ¿Cuáles son sus nombres? — preguntó Carlisle ya que tenía muchos contactos para preguntar sobre ellos.

\- Cassiopeia Lestrange y Theodore Nott — respondió con prisa Jasper. A Carlisle nuevamente le entraron dudas, esos nombres ya los había leído en algún lado pero no recordaba donde.

\- Ya verás que no encontrarás nada sobre ellos — habló Emmett queriendo terminar con el tema ya que encontraba a Luna una amiga y no quería nada de daños para sus amigos.

Alice fue la única que se mantuvo callada y en el momento que Carlisle la miro, ella simplemente movió sus labios formando tres simples palabras: tenemos que hablar.

* * *

Eran las 5 de la tarde cuando Cassiopeia y Theo decidieron irse a su casa después de haber ido a la biblioteca de la ciudad y descubrir varias cosas. Los dos iban charlando sobre las cosas que descubrieron y creando así una que otra teoría. Todo marchaba bien hasta que de repente Cassiopeia grito para que detuviera el auto y Theo frenó de golpe asustado por eso.

\- ¿Qué mierda, Cass? — preguntó Theodore intentando respirar normal.

\- ¿No escuchas eso? — preguntó Cass con la mirada perdida hacía los árboles.

\- ¿Escuchar qué? — preguntó nuevamente Theo frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- Las voces — dijo Cassiopeia mientras miraba giraba su cabeza para así clavar sus ojos en los de Theo; él se dio cuenta que en lugar de estar sus característicos ojos grises, estaban unos ojos con un iris gris casi blanco pero brillando. Theo tragó saliva ya que no sabía a que se debía esto — ¿no las estás escuchando?

\- Cass, me estás asustando — habló Theo buscando su celular para llamar a Hermione o a Luna.

Antes de siquiera marcar algún número, los ojos de Cassiopeia volvieron a la normalidad. Y miró a todos lados desconcertada, al parecer no recodaba nada.

\- ¿Po-por qué estamos detenidos en la carretera? — cuestionó Cass perdida.

\- ¿No lo recuerdas? —interrogó Theo, al parecer era una competencia de preguntas ya que ninguno respondía nada — Cass, estuviste como ida durante 5 minutos casi...

Cassiopeia solamente lo miraba sin entender nada, con la mirada le dijo que continuará contándole que pasó; Theo suspiró pero siguió.

\- Estábamos charlando normalmente hasta que gritaste que parara, lo hice y quedaste varios minutos mirando a los árboles — empezó él — te pregunté que pasaba y me dijiste que escuchaste voces, y no sólo eso, tus ojos...

\- ¿Qué, qué con mis ojos? — preguntó Cass queriendo saber más.

\- Tu iris era gris casi blanca, y estaban brillando — comenzó nuevamente Theo — como los míos cuando me transformo.

Cassiopeia se mantuvo callada y Theo tomó eso para seguir conduciendo hasta casa; cuando él estacionó para así poder entrar ella se decidió a contar lo que había pasado.

\- Ayuda, las voces pedían ayuda.

\- ¿Alguien morirá? — cuestionó Theo sin mirarla mientras abría la puerta del auto.

\- Creo que si — respondió Cassiopeia agachando la cabeza. Finalmente se miraron y decidieron entrar a casa, y solamente una mirada bastó para estar de acuerdo en no contarle a las chicas o a Andy lo que pasó ya que no querían preocuparla.

* * *

Carlisle fue al hospital a cumplir con su horario y Alice sin que nadie la notara salio directo para allá después de un rato; al llegar fue directo al despacho de su padre para así hablar tranquilos.

\- ¿Los conoces ciertos? — preguntó Alice directo al grano, sin rodeos.

\- Exactamente — fue la respuesta vaga de Carlisle.

\- ¿Hay algo más, cierto? — preguntó nuevamente ella queriendo saber.

\- ¿No te rendirás, cierto? — cuestionó Carlisle con una pequeña sonrisa — sé quiénes son si, pero no me toca a mi decir sus secretos. Sé que eres amiga de Luna y en el momento correcto te dirá todo de su pasado y muchas cosas más. Descubrirás todo a su tiempo.

\- ¿Eso es todo lo qué me dirás? — interrogó Alice ya levantándose de su asiento para volver a casa.

\- Por ahora si — respondió su padre mirando unos papeles y justo cuando Alice abría la puerta para marcharse, Carlisle volvió a hablar deteniendo su salida — antes que te vayas, simplemente mantén a tus hermanos alejados de los problemas.

\- ¿Son peligrosos? — cuestionó la vidente con duda.

\- Algunos hacen lo que sea para protegerse a si mismos y a su familia — simplemente contestó Carlisle y volvió a su trabajo.

Alice se fue a su auto y mientras se iba a casa iba pensando en las últimas palabras de Carlisle, _"Algunos hacen lo que sea para protegerse a si mismos y a su familia",_ ¿qué significaba eso?

* * *

 _...Dos días después..._

Hermione y Luna estaban merendando con Teddy ya que Theo y Cass habían acompañado a Andy a hacer las compras de la semana. Teddy estaba sentado sobre la alfombra jugando con unos peluches mientras las chicas charlaban de sus estudios y cosas banales.

\- ¿No has notado a Theo y Cass un poco raros? — preguntó Hermione ya que eso le rondaba la cabeza desde hace algunas horas atrás.

\- ¿te parece? yo los veo normales — respondió Luna con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Ninguna visión últimamente? — preguntó Hermione de nuevo queriendo descubrir algo del comportamiento de ellos.

\- Nada de visiones por ahora — contestó Luna con una pequeña risita.

Y Hermione decidió dejar el tema de lado.

* * *

Ya era de noche cuando Cassiopeia se despertó de la nada; no sabía el porqué pero sentía que debía ir al bosque, así que sin hacer ningún ruido se levantó de su cama y se vistió con lo primero que encontró en su armario: un vaquero skinny negro, un holgado buzo bordo y unas botas con cordones que le llegaban hasta la rodilla; podría estar en una situación de muerte igual pero aún así se vestía bien.

Iba pasando por enfrente a la puerta de la habitación contigua y de ésta sale un Theo vestido con unos jeans un poco ajustados oscuros, un buzo con el logo de Slytherin y sus vans negras.

\- ¿Te pensabas largar sin mi? — preguntó un Theo soñoliento.

\- ¿Me escuchaste cierto? — preguntó esta vez Cassiopeia mientras él asentía con la cabeza — ¡rayos, pensé que había sido silenciosa!

\- Si, ahora vayámonos antes que alguien más se despierte — dijo Theo mientras bajaban las escaleras hacía la puerta principal en silencio.

Salieron de la casa en silencio y fueron directo a agarrar su auto para ir directo al bosque, Theo se subió de piloto y Cassiopeia se subió al asiento del pasajero. Al prender las luces del auto vieron a Hermione vestida con un jeans ajustado gris, un buzo azul junto a sus botas de combate. Al verla parada allí se asustaron pero no descendieron den auto.

\- ¿Pretendían irse sin mi? — interrogó Hermione subiendo en los asientos de atrás del auto.

\- ¿Qué carajos Hermione? ¿pretendías matarnos del susto? — preguntó Cassiopeia mientras Theo dejaba atrás los portones de su casa.

\- ¿Qué hice ahora? Los iba acompañar de todas formas — respondió la mencionada.

\- ¿Y de todas formas, cómo sabes que íbamos a salir? — cuestionó Cass mirando a Hermione por los espejos.

\- Bueno Cass, no eres muy silenciosa que se diga — respondió Hermione con una pequeña risa.

\- ¡Llegamos! — exclamó Theo — ¿prontas para tener una nueva aventura?

\- Muy gracioso Theo, vayamos de una vez — habló Cass mientras sacaba su varita y de la punta salía una luz que iluminaba el camino aunque antes de caminar Hermione la quitó y habló.

\- Mejor guárdala, no sabes a quienes te encontraras aquí — dijo ella refiriéndose si se encontraban con alguno de los Cullen y Cass y Theo captaron eso, Hermione saco tres linternas: una para cada uno.

\- ¿Listas? — preguntó Theo mientras cambiaba sus ojos a unos rojos, los ojos de un alfa. Cassiopeia y Hermione no respondieron, pero al mismo tiempo cambiaron sus ojos; la primera a unos grises casi blancos brillantes y la segunda a unos amarillos de una beta.

En ese momento emprendieron su camino hacía la entrada del bosque dejando atrás toda inseguridad de lo que podrían encontrarse allí, sin saber que quizás esa noche le revelarían sus más grandes secretos a más de una persona.

* * *

A unos kilómetros de allí se encontraba un clan de vampiros alimentándose, más precisamente el clan Cullen. Y en la dirección contraria a unos kilómetros se encontraba la manada de cambiaformas buscando un cuerpo ya que hace unos dos días Billy les había comunicado que un policía se encontraba desaparecido. Los Cullen también estaban enterados de eso y pensaban buscar en su territorio.

Ninguno de los dos grupos sabía lo que les esperaba.


	13. 12

**Las sagas de Harry Potter y Crepúsculo no me pertenecen.**

 **PD: Lo que está escrito en cursiva es la visión de Alice.**

* * *

Cassiopeia, Theodore y Hermione iban caminando por el bosque mientras con sus linternas alumbraban el camino, la primera los guiaba ya que ella sabía hacia donde debían ir aunque todavía se preguntaba como sabía eso; poderes de banshee deben ser...

* * *

Del otro lado, mientras los Cullen se alimentaban, Alice tuvo una visión de los chicos nuevos pero aún así no quería contarle nada a su familia, pero como siempre Edward gracias a su don lo vio todo y abrió la boca

 _\- ¡Es por aquí! — exclamó Cassiopeia señalando un camino._

 _\- ¿Estás segura? — preguntó Hermione a su lado._

 _Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un lugar rodeado por árboles donde en el medio estaba el cuerpo de un hombre, más precisamente del policía que había desaparecido hace unos días. Theodore se agachó al lado del cuerpo y le giro su cabeza y pudo observar como allí en su cuello estaba una mordida de un vampiro._

 _\- Fue un vampiro — anunció Theo._

 _\- Está muerto, el veneno nunca llego a su sangre — dijo Hermione — ¿Cass?_

 _\- Algo grande viene — empezó Cass mientras sus ojos se volvían plateados y brillantes — No sé si estamos preparados para eso._

 _\- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? — cuestionó Hermione con curiosidad._

 _\- No lo sé — respondió con confusión Cass..._

\- ¿Qué quiere decir, Alice? — preguntó Edward de la nada mirándola directamente, toda su familia lo miró confundida — la visión Alice, cuéntales.

"¿De qué habla Edward? ¿De qué visión habla, Alice? ¿Has tenido una visión y no lo contaste?" esas fueron las preguntas que le llegaron de sopetón de su familia y muchas más hasta que Carlisle habló serio y calló a todos.

\- Alice ¿de qué visión habla Edward?

Ella supo que tenía que contestar con la verdad; sobre ella tenía la mirada expectante de toda su familia, y comenzó a hablar.

\- Cassiopeia, Theodore y Hermione encontraron el cuerpo del policía que había desaparecido aquí en el bosque, Cassiopeia sabía el camino y al parecer fue un vampiro.

\- ¿Había algo más, recuerdas Alice? — le preguntó Edward para que ella también contara la otra parte.

\- Cassiopeia dijo que algo se acerca a Forks y que quizás no estemos preparados para eso.

\- Y saben que es una coincidencia que es ahora que están buscando ese cuerpo — habló Jasper ya que gracias a su audiencia los pudo escuchar a unos kilómetros de ellos.

\- ¿Estás insinuando que vayamos allá? — preguntó Carlisle pensando aún en las palabras de Alice.

\- Yo opino que si, hay que romper sus caras — dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa mientras Emmett le daba una mala mirada.

\- ¡Oh, vamos Carlisle! Tu sabes sobre estos chicos, no sabes si nos ponen en peligro a nosotros — habló Jasper mientras la mayoría se miro estando de acuerdo con eso. No se habló más; y todos emprendieron el camino hacía los chicos.

* * *

\- Algo grande viene _—_ habló Cass mientras sus ojos se volvían a unos plateados brillantes _—_ no sé si estamos preparados para eso.

 _-_ ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? — cuestionó Hermione con curiosidad.

\- No lo sé — respondió con confusión Cass — presiento que muchos van a morir, muchos y quizás algunos sean convertidos en vampiros.

\- Son tus... — empezó Hermione pero no siguió ya que Theo la interrumpió que parara.

\- Pueden salir de donde están — habló él mirando hacia los árboles, las chicas lo miraron confundidas pero se dieron cuenta el porqué de eso al ver como toda la familia Cullen iba saliendo de entre ellos y colocándose en su visión. Hermione y Cassiopeia se dieron vuelta para ver si había una forma de escaparse pero vieron como de los árboles emergían unos grandes lobos donde eran de distintos colores de pelaje; marrones, negros, grises...

\- Son metamorfos, lo descubrimos con Theo — le dijo Cass mirándolos.

Aquello era una guerra de miradas; Theo contra todos los Cullen y Cassiopeia y Hermione contra todos los metamorfos. Un silencio que nadie rompía reinaba allí.

\- ¿Por qué llamaste a los lobos, Edward? — preguntó Carlisle.

\- Pensé que necesitaríamos refuerzos — respondió Edward con poca seguridad mientras su padre le daba una mirada decepcionada.

\- ¿Necesitar refuerzos? — preguntó Cassiopeia con ira volteándose rápidamente para mirarlo — refuerzos para romper tu cara solo que sea.

\- Cass... — comenzó Theo pero antes de que pudiera continuar, Rosalie gracias a su velocidad fue hasta Cassiopeia y la tomó por su cuello y quedo sujetándola contra un árbol.

\- ¡Rosalie! — exclamó Emmett, impresionado y al mismo tiempo decepcionado por la actitud de su novia.

Carlisle dio un paso adelante queriendo calmar a Rosalie pero antes de que siquiera abriera la boca, todos los que estaban allí vieron como los ojos de Cassiopeia se volvían plateados brillantes y escucharon como de su boca salía un gran grito; los metamorfos con sus patas intentaban taparse sus oídos, los vampiros hicieron lo mismo; los chicos también; y también observaron como en Rosalie iba apareciendo una rajadura que iba desde su oreja hasta la comisura de su boca, ésta abrió los ojos aterrorizados al igual que su familia y soltó a Cassiopeia mientras caía de rodillas tocándose la cara. En ese momento Cass si dejo de gritar mientras se le aparecía una pequeña sonrisa cínica.

Cuando el grito se dejo de escuchar, todos tenían sus bocas abiertas por el asombro; Rosalie la miraba desde el piso con temor; los únicos indiferentes eran Theo y Hermione ya que se habían informado bastante y sabían de lo que ella era capaz.

\- _The banshee_ — habló Carlisle sorprendiendo a todos ¿acaso iban a dejar de sorprenderse esa noche? — "la mujer de los túmulos" "ángeles caídos", en todos mis años de vida nunca pensé que conocería alguna, es más pesaba que era simples mitos.

\- Y eso que son muchos años — habló Cass con burla en su voz.

\- Aunque debo admitir que no te pareces nada en lo que dice la leyenda.

\- Oh, Carlisle, ¿qué esperabas? ¿unas manos con uñas largas y un vestido blanco?

\- No sé, pero me siento mejor si los lobos están en su forma humana — alzó la voz Hermione.

\- ¿Mejor por qué? Si ya nos vamos — dijo Cassiopeia mirándola directamente.

\- ¿Irse? — empezó Edward dando un paso hacia delante — tienen mucho que explicarnos.

\- ¿Perdón? ¿pero desde cuándo tú nos das órdenes? — le preguntó Cass mientras también daba un paso hacia delante.

\- Mira chic... — comenzó nuevamente el lector de mentes pero se vio interrumpido por el sonido de un celular el cual le pertenecía a Hermione.

\- ¿Hola? — preguntó ésta por el celular.

\- Ellos tienen que venir, tuve una visión, hay que contarles todo, a todos — habló Luna desde el otro lado mientras todos escuchaban.

\- Oh no ¿debes estar bromeando, cierto? — preguntó la banshee quitandole el celular a Hermione y hablando con Luna sin saber que del otro lado también estaba su tía.

\- Druella Cassiopeia Lestrange Black — comenzó Andy llamándola por su nombre completo, Theo al escuchar eso se rió ya que sabía que odiaba su primer nombre — Cantankerus Theodore Nott Bulstrode — ahora fue el turno de Cass reírse por el nombre de él —Hermione Jean Dolohov Carrow ¿cómo se atreven a salir a esta hora de la noche al bosque? cuando lleguen tendremos una buena charla; y ahora mismo vendrán todos para casa porque ya sé de la visión de Luna y también del cuerpo señorita Lestrange, hay muchas cosas que contarles a los Cullen y a los chicos, cómo el que ya saben su secreto y no quieren contarles el nuestro, además de la amenaza que se viene a Forks, así que cuanto antes empecemos, antes terminaremos y contestaremos todas sus preguntas ¡Ya todos a casa! — terminó Andrómeda con aquella voz autoritaria característica de los Black

— habló Theo dándose vuelta y emprendiendo el camino hacia su auto.

\- Entonces, son las 11:30, tienen 5 minutos para llegar a casa sino no les contaremos nada — dijo Cassiopeia mirándolos seriamente a todos; luego de eso hizo lo mismo que Theo junto a Hermione.

Los únicos que quedaban allí eran los lobos y los Cullen, todos se miraron; algunos con temor, otros curiosos, en fin, diferentes emociones, pero todos sabían lo que tenían que hacer. Se miraron y asintieron con su cabeza, había llegado el momento de saber quienes eran los chicos nuevos; sin más, emprendieron el camino a su casa todos juntos.

* * *

Aclaraciones

Druella Cassiopeia Lestrange Black: Ella es hija de Bellatrix, que a su vez ésta es hija de Druella Black (Rosier), por eso el nombre Druella, además de que me pareció gracioso ya que por su primer nombre sería el centro de burlas cuando los Cullen y los chicos se enteraran.

Cantankerus Theodore Nott Bulstrode: En . , Cantankerus aparece como miembro de la familia Nott alrededor 1930, no sé si sería su abuelo o no, pero quise ponerlo que si, por eso el nombre en honor, además que en mundo mágico a menudo son utilizados nombres raros.  
No encontré el nombre de soltera de la madre de Nott, por eso coloqué Bulstrode.

Hermione Jean Dolohov Carrow: Hermione en realidad es una sangre pura, dada en adopción como consecuencia del encarcelamiento de sus verdaderos padres: Antonin Dolohov y Alecto Carrow; si un romance muy loco pero bueno. Hermione se enteró de que era adoptada y de sus verdaderos padres cuando cumplió 17 años y desde ese entonces su glamour desapareció haciendo así que tomara su verdadera identidad delante del mundo mágico.

PD: Dejen sus reviews haciéndome saber si les está gustando, dándome criticas y que cosas les gustaría leer. Saludos.


	14. 13

**Las sagas de Harry Potter y Crepúsculo no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Cassiopeia, Theo y Hermione apenas llegaron a su casa y una Andy los recibió a los gritos, furiosa por que salieron a mitad de la noche sin avisar.

\- ¿Cómo se atreven a salir así sin más? — empezó ella — me llevé aquel susto cuando Luna fue a mi habitación a hablarme sobre su visión y sobre ustedes.

\- Sabíamos que si te decíamos algo no nos dejarías ir — habló Theo.

\- Exactamente, no saben las cosas que hay ahí en ese bosque — prosiguió Andrómeda.

\- Oh, vamos Andy, hemos estado en el Bosque Prohibido muchísimas veces y aquí estamos, además hemos participado de una guerra — dijo Hermione.

\- No olvides que Theo y yo éramos mortífagos pero espías para la orden, era peligroso y aquí estamos muy vivos — habló ésta vez Cassiopeia.

\- ¡No todos están vivos! — exclamó Andy muy sería y se dieron cuenta que hablaba de Severus, la mirada de Cass por unos segundos se volvió triste, Theo notó eso y entrelazo su mano con la de ella. Adrómeda al darse cuenta se disculpó — Perdón Cass, pero sabes que es verdad, no todos corrieron la misma suerte, ustedes deben aprovechar que están vivos y no muertos como muchos que perdieron su vida en esta guerra. Chicos, he perdido a muchas personas: a mi esposo, a mi hija y mi yerno, a Sirius, de una forma u otra no tengo ni a la parte de mi familia que aún está viva; por eso los cuido tanto y quiero lo mejor para ustedes.

Los 4 se quedaron en silencio mirándose hasta que se percataron que alguien había presenciado su pequeña "discusión". Delante de ellos estaban todos los Cullen y los chicos de la manada ya con ropas y no en su forma de lobos, pero lo que les llamó la atención fue Bella que también estaba así.

\- ¿Qué hace ella aquí? — les sorprendió que quién haya preguntado fuera Hermione.

\- Es mi novia — respondió Edward tomando a Bella de la mano.

\- Oh, es mi novia — se burló Cass — Hermione te preguntó qué hace aquí, no qué es tuyo.

\- Ella también tiene derecho a saberlo — le dijo el lector de mentes serio. Cass abrió la boca para hablar pero Luna le ganó y habló ella.

\- Bella tiene el derecho a saberlo si.

\- No lo tiene no — respondieron Hermione, Theo y Cass a coro.

\- Lo tiene si, es la novia de Edward, si sabe lo que son ellos y sobre los lobos además pronto se convertirá en uno de ellos, ¿por qué no saber sobre nosotros? — cuestionó Luna mirándolos directamente.

\- ¡Porque no queremos que sepa! — exclamó Cassiopeia mientras sus ojos se cambiaban.

\- Cassiopeia Lestrange — la llamó Andy con voz autoritaria mientras la nombrada volvía sus ojos a su color normal.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué no nos sentamos todos? — preguntó Luna con una sonrisa queriendo cortar aquel clima tenso. Cass y Theo intercambiaron miradas y luego miraron a Andy, ésta asintió al verlos mirándola expectante.

\- Seguidme — dijo la ex-mortífaga seria sin mirar a nadie en específico ya harta de la situación.

Todos se dispusieron a seguirla, ella y Theo encabezando la marcha; iban por un largo pasillo en donde en las paredes se podían observar varios cuadros, algunos paisajes o retratos de personas, incluso había cuadros que estaban vacíos. Al fin llegaron al final y se pararon entre dos grandes puertas mientras Cassiopeia abría la puerta con la llave que llevaba. Se adentraron a una gran sala donde en el centro se podría ver una mesa de café rectangular rodeada de varios sillones de diferentes tamaños; los primeros en tomar asiento fueron Theo, Cass y Hermione en un sillón de tres personas.

\- Pueden tomar asiento — se dirigió Andrómeda a los Cullen, a la manada y a Bella.

Los Cullen se sentaron con sus respectivas parejas, mientras que la manada en los sillones y algunos como Seth, Embry, Brady y Collin se sentaron en la alfombra. Estaban allí esperando en aquel silencio nuevamente tenso mientras esperaban a Luna que había ido a buscar quién sabe qué; nadie sabía como romper aquel silencio.

\- Una linda noche, ¿no lo creen? — preguntó Alice ya que era la única con ganas de hablar allí.

\- Exacto, para matar a alguien — habló Theo con una mirada seria.

\- ¡Oh, debo concordar contigo, Theo! — exclamó Cass mientras se le formaba una sonrisa en la cara — me gustaría haber matado a Rosalie, pena que no lo pude hacer.

Al terminar de decir eso todos la miraron horrorizados, especialmente Rosalie recordando nuevamente la escena del bosque.

\- Es joda chicos — dijo Hermione riéndose — bueno, eso creo...

Todo se sumió nuevamente en un silencio, todos se miraban sin saber que hacer ni que decir. Andrómeda era la única que charlaba alegremente con los señores Cullen.

\- ¡He vuelto! — exclamó Luna entrando por la puerta y cerrándola detrás de ella; en sus manos había varios álbumes de fotos que los dejo sobre la mensa mientras tomaba asiento junto a Seth.

\- ¿Por dónde empezamos? — preguntó Andy a los chicos sin saber como contar las cosas.

\- ¡Matándolos! — exclamó Cass mientras levantaba la mano.

\- Yo la apoyo — para su sorpresa quien dijo eso fue Hermione mientras Theo asentía con la cabeza estando de acuerdo. Luna se golpeó la frente con su mano en desacuerdo de sus "hermanos".

\- Chicos... — advirtió Andy con una mirada dirigida a ellos tres.

\- Esta bien — comenzó Theo — empecemos por el principio.

\- Hace mucho años — empezó Cass y todos la miraron poniendo atención en sus palabras pensando en lo que diría sería importante — las cuatro naciones vivían en armonía. Pero todo cambió cuando la nación del fuego atacó.. — Theo y Hermione no aguantaron más y se largaron a reír.

\- ¡Muy bien! Basta, ¿podrían tomar esto en serio, como los jóvenes maduros que son? — preguntó Andy furiosa con ellos.

\- Okay okay, Andy — comenzó a explicar Cass — era una forma de cortar el hielo.

\- Al fin alguien que les pone orden — susurró Edward pensando que no lo escucharían pero estaba equivocado.

\- Oh, tranquilo Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, ya vendrá lo divertido, o eso creo — dijo Cass y todos la miraron impresionados sobre el porque sabía su nombre completo y su apellido de cuando era vivo, cuando el nombrado abrió la boca para hablar la banshee siguió — las preguntas al final, gracias.

\- No sé como empezar — comenzó Andy seria — al igual que ustedes son vampiros y metamorfos, nosotros somos brujas y Theo un mago.

\- ¿Debes estar bromeando, cierto? — preguntó Sam con recelo.

\- Piensas que jugaríamos con algo tan serio, cabeza de sandía — le respondió Cass mientras sus ojos cambiaban de color; le encantaba hacer eso.

\- ¿De verdad? Hace mucho no hablaba con unos — habló Carlisle mientras toda su familia lo miraba sorprendida.

\- ¿Usted conocía a alguno? — preguntó Hermione interesada.

\- Tenía algunos amigos, quizás lo conocían: Severus Snape y Albus Dumbledore — contestó el vampiro considerado padre del clan — hace mucho no sé nada sobre ellos.

\- Oh, quizás porque están muertos — habló Luna de la nada desde el piso. Carlisle abrió la boca para hablar pero nada salió así que Emmett habló.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Magos y brujas? ¿Y pueden volar? ¿Tienen escobas? ¿Por qué no están usando sombreros de punta? ¿Qué pueden hacer? ¿Existen los unicornios? ¿Me pueden enseñar algo?

\- Oye, tranquilo vaquero — habló Theo — y si podemos volar porque tenemos escobas, existen si pero no de la forma que estás imaginándolos..

\- ¿Y sombreros, enserio? Diug, están pasados de moda — dijo Cass haciendo una mueca.

Theo sacó de la manga de su buso un largo palo de madera que todos empezaron a mirar de forma extraña y a preguntarse que era eso.

\- Son nuestras varitas, cada mago tiene una y todas son diferentes — al terminar de explicar Theo, las chicas y Andy sacaron las suyas.

Mientras que la de Theo era una varita oscura y lisa con una pequeña decoración que parecía un anillo en donde se la agarraba, la de Hermione era más clara y tenía decoraciones que parecían las ramas de un árbol que se entrelazaban en ella, la de Luna era marrón y al principio parecía que tenia como una cola, la de Cassiopeia era totalmente negra, se podía observar que desde donde se la agarraba había la cabeza de una serpiente que se venía enrollando hasta la mitad y por último, la de Andy, negra al igual que la de Cass pero a diferencia, en vez de tener una serpiente en ella, tenía un mango más grueso totalmente negro con algunas manchas grises, todas eran muy ostentosas pero aquellas últimas más aún.

\- Podemos hacer muchas cosas con ellas, desde cambiarle el color de cabello a alguien — habló Theo mientras con un movimiento de su mano volvía el corto cabello negro de Leah en uno azul, todos miraban asombrados.

\- Hasta hacer aparecer aves — dijo Luna mientras conjuraba el hechizo _Avis_ y de la punta de su varita salían varias aves que comenzaron a girar al rededor de Brady y Collin.

\- Dejar a alguien colgando en el aire — dijo Hermione mientras apuntaba a Embry y pronunciaba Levicorpus, al momento todos vieron como el chico estaba suspendido en el aire colgando del tobillo; todos miraban impresionados y de un momento a otro Embry ya estaba nuevamente en el piso acostado quejándose mientras Hermione sonreía.

\- Quizás convertir algo en un animal — habló Andy mientras señalaba a una flor que estaba sobre la mesa y sin necesidad de decir una palabra, la flor se convirtió en un conejo.

\- Y en otros casos, matar a alguien — dijo Cassiopeia seria mientras de la punta de su varita salia un rayo verde y aquel indefenso conejo quedaba tirado sobre la mesa, sin vida alguna — la magia es muy compleja, y si, quizás seamos más peligrosos que todos ustedes juntos ya que con solo un hechizo podríamos crear un fuego que los dejara muertos en par de segundos — dijo eso dirigiéndose a los vampiros — con unas simples palabras se podría dejarlos en su forma de lobos por un tiempo o para siempre — esta vez se dirigió ante la manada — y también podría hacerte olvidar sobre todo lo que viviste con Edward y su familia, y sobre todo lo que sabes sobre los vampiros, los metamorfos y sobre lo que sabrás de nosotros — por último, se dirigió hacía Bella.

Allí estaba un silencio tenso, todos pensando en lo que la pequeña banshee acababa de decir.

\- Sabemos quiénes son y qué son — empezó Andy tomando la palabra — están en su total derecho de saber nuestros secretos y nuestra historia, no les aseguró que les gustará ni que estén de acuerdo con ciertas cosas, algunos de nosotros son asesinos — dijo ella sin mirar a nadie y todos quedaron pensando ¿asesinos? pero tenían 17 o 18 años — en fin Carlisle, creo que sabes algo, ¿cierto? — al ver que Carlisle asentía siguió — ¿por qué no les cuentas lo que sabes? y luego creo que lo mejor será mostrarles las cosas.

Cuando terminó de decir eso, Cassiopeia y Theo se miraron seriamente, Hermione la miró como si estuviera loca y Luna, bueno, ella simplemente seguía en su mundo; los Cullen y la manada se miraron expectantes pensando en que cosas podrían ver. Y así Carlisle empezó a contar lo que sabía de la Primera Guerra Mágica...


	15. 14

**Las sagas de Harry Potter y Crepúsculo no me pertenecen.**

* * *

\- La magia siempre existió, desde el comienzo de todo — comenzó Carlisle y absolutamente todos le prestaron atención — allá por 1960 hubo un mago que se creía superior que todos, y no sólo eso, sino que hizo creer a los demás magos en una superioridad de sangre; muchos le creyeron y empezaron a seguir sus ideales, el se transformó en su líder. Fue una época oscura en el mundo mágico pero también en Londres y los lugares de allí cerca, mucha gente muriendo misteriosamente, personas desapareciendo y mucho más; fueron tiempos difíciles — todos escuchaban con atención y al oír eso se daban cuenta del gran poder de la magia — nadie lograba vencerlo, ni el mayor mago de todos lo tiempos, mi amigo Albus. Voldemort, el mago oscuro, nombró a sus seguidores de mortífagos, pero nadie lograba arrestarlos, eran poderosos; ellos no usaban la magia normal, aquella magia que era luz y se usaba para cosas buenas — explicó el padre del aquelarre — usaban la magia negra, muy poderosa, que les carcomía la poca bondad que tenía. Lo que ansiaban era poder y él les prometió, pero allá por 1980 salió a luz una profecía que decía que alguien lo iba a vencer, muchos dudaban ya que se hablaba de un niño recién nacido, todos se preguntaban como era posible eso, pero sucedió — Carlisle miró a todos y todos lo miraban sin paciencia ya que querían saber todo — Voldemort fue atrás de ese niño y murió, nadie sabe como o el porqué, pero lo hizo...

\- ¿Hay más cierto? — preguntó Jasper con curiosidad mirando a Cassiopeia y a Theo, no sabía el porqué pero sentía una conexión con ellos — No puede ser solo eso, fue muy fácil su muerte.

\- Y tienes razón — respondió Theo, mirando a todos los presentes — lamentablemente no fue solo eso. Lo que Carlisle contó fue simplemente la Primera Guerra Mágica.

\- Espera, ¿estás diciendo que hubo una Segunda Guerra Mágica? — preguntó Bella con temor pero a la vez con curiosidad.

\- Exactamente Bella — habló Andy con dulzura, en ese momento Cass la miro mal — hubo una segunda y fue peor, más compleja y más difícil de superar, por eso quiero que la vean.

\- Si fue peor, ¿como están vivos? — preguntó Leah ya que eso rondaba en su cabeza desde hace un rato.

\- No todos estamos vivos — respondió Cassiopeia con una sonrisa triste que a todos sorprendió.

\- Theo, ¿podrías traer el pensadero? — pidió Andrómeda.

\- ¿Enserio? — preguntó con burla Theo y sacó su varita y pronunció un hechizo — _Accio pensadero_ — y de repente la puerta se abre y allí flotando había como una pequeña piscina, ésta fue flotando hasta colocarse en el suelo frente a la ventana; con otro movimiento de la varita de Theo el pensadero se agrandó.

\- ¿Nos bañaremos ahí? — preguntó Collin mirando el pensadero.

\- Ahí están los recuerdos, solamente quiero que se arrodillen y coloquen su cabeza ahí dentro, no les pasara nada — explicó Luna, mientras caminaba hacía el pensadero y esperaba a que la siguieran.

\- ¿No vendrán? — preguntó Andy a Theo, Cass y Hermione y todos prestaron atención.

\- No gracias — respondió Cass por los tres con una mueca — hay cosas que no me gustaría ver de nuevo — cuando acabo de decir eso todos se miraron pensando en que cosas verían ahora.

* * *

 _Cuando metieron sus cabezas en el pensadero sintieron como si estuvieran cayendo desde un edificio y cuando tocaron el suelo se dieron cuenta que estaban en la habitación de un bebé; de pronto comenzaron a escuchar gritos y de la nada la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una mujer pelirroja con un niño en sus brazos._  
 _Algunos chicos intentaron esconderse para que ella no la viera._

 _\- No los puede ver, estamos en un recuerdo — explicó Andy y ellos se tranquilizaron._

 _La mujer pelirroja colocó al bebé en su cuna y Rosalie lo miraba con añoro, la mujer se puso de espalda a la cuna y levanto su varita directo a la puerta mientras ésta se abría y dejaba ver a una figura encapuchada; Luna les explicó que ese era Voldemort, el mago oscuro._

 _\- ¡No, mi Harry, no! — exclamó aquella mujer que con su cuerpo intentaba proteger la cuna._

 _\- Salté del camino mujer — habló el mago encapuchado, con una voz oscura y terrorífica._

 _\- ¡Por favor, mi hijo no! — gritó aquella mujer desesperada._

 _\- Avada Kedavra — Voldemort pronunció la maldición asesina y todos observaron como lo ojos de aquella mujer se apagaron sin vida y ella caía al suelo — ¡el momento ha llegado! "Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro" Avada Kedavra — y nuevamente un rayo salió de aquella varita e impactó en el niño, pero al contrario de lo que se esperaba, no murió, si no que quién lo hizo fue Voldemort._

 _De pronto todo cambio, otras habitaciones, otras personas, otros recuerdos._

 _Vieron los recuerdos de como Hermione conoció a Harry Potter, el salvador del mundo mágico, el niño que vivió. Como Cassiopeia y Theodore se conocieron. Vieron su primer año en Hogwarts y algunas de sus aventuras. Luego vino el segundo. El tercer año con la huida de Sirius de Azkaban. El cuarto junto al torneo de los tres magos, la muerte de Cedric y la vuelta de Voldemort. Quinto año con la fuga de mortífagos de Azkaban, Cassiopeia conociendo a su madre y junto a Theo haciéndose mortífagos y la muerte de Sirius. Sexto año con Harry intentando descubrir el misterio del príncipe y con Theo y Cas volviéndose espías para la Orden del Fénix. Séptimo año con el apogeo de la Segunda Guerra Mágica, Harry, Hermione y Ron buscando ciertos objetos; Luna secuestrada por mortífagos; Cass y Theo haciendo lo posible para sobrevivir junto a los mortífagos y siendo castigados innumerables veces. Harry venciendo a Voldemort, muchas pérdidas, pero aún así felices._

 _Y por último, meses después la muerte de Harry y la venida de los chicos hacia Forks._

 _Miles de emociones sintieron en esos momentos que parecían horas, la desesperación, el sufrimiento, el miedo por ver todo aquello que el mundo mágico había pasado._

* * *

Cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban en aquella habitación de nuevo, fuera del pensadero, observando a unos muy tranquilos Theo, Cassiopeia y Hermione dormir. Verlos de esa forma los hacia tan vulnerables y tranquilos, pero la realidad era otra, esos chicos estuvieron en una guerra, pasaron por tantas cosas y aún así, ahí están tratando de ser felices.

\- Chicos, heyy — los llamó Andy tocando el hombro de Hermione para que se despertasen mientras los demás iban tomando asiento. EL primero en hacerlo fue Theo, luego Cass y por último Hermione mientras se frotaban sus ojos por el sueño.

\- Entonces, ya volvieron — dijo Cass aburrida ya de todo.

\- ¿Vieron todo? — preguntó Hermione y ante el asentimiento de todos volvió a preguntar — ¿entendieron todo? — nuevamente asintieron.

\- ¿Pero ustedes qué son? — preguntó Jacob desconcertando a todos.

\- ¿Perdón? — cuestionó Hermione sin saber nada.

\- Carlisle había dicho que Cassiopeia era una banshee que creo que nadie de aquí sabe lo que es, pero ¿ustedes son algo, cierto? — esta vez quien habló fue Brady.

\- Si, somos algo — respondió una Luna alegre mientras los que consideraba sus hermanos la fulminaban con la mirada.

\- ¿Pero qué son? — cuestionó Collin con la curiosidad de un niño pequeño — ¿y qué es una banshee? — todos se empezaron a preguntar lo mismo, eran mago pero también eran algo más y ¿qué carajos era una banshee?

Cassiopeia, Theodore y Hermione se miraron serios, no querían seguir contando sus secretos, no por ser egoístas pero querían vivir lo más tranquilamente pero al parecen no sería posible.

\- Una banshee es una mujer con una fuerte conexión con la muerte.. — comenzó Luna pero no pudo terminar ya que Embry la interrumpió.

\- ¿Conexión con la muerte? ¿Ella decide quién muere?

\- ¡No, tonto! — exclamó Cass mientras Embry la miraba ofendido — Puedo predecir quien va a morir, además de encontrar cadáveres y escenas de asesinatos.

\- Es tan magnifico — comenzó Carlisle — Siempre había oído de una tal Eleonore Lestrange allá por 1700 cuando hacía poco que había sido convertido.

\- ¿Eleonore Lestrange? —preguntó Cass y al ver que el vampiro asintió con la cabeza, siguió — Si, está en el árbol genealógico, fue la última mujer Lestrange y la última banshee de la familia antes que yo.

\- ¿Todas las mujeres de tu familia son banshee? — preguntó Bella con temor ya que aún le guardaba un poco de miedo a la chica.

\- No, sólo aquellas que fueron mordidas por un hombre lobo ya que su mordida activó el gen banshee — explicó Cass sin mirarla.

\- ¿Y ustedes? — pregutó Rosalie mirando a los "hermanos" de Cass.

\- Soy una vidente — habló Luna como si nada mientras su familia menos Andy la miraba desconcertada y con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Como Alice? — esta vez quién cuestionó fue Jasper.

\- Exacto, como Alice — confirmó Luna mientras daba una sonrisa y al ver que ninguno de los chicos hablaba decidió seguir — Theo y Hermione son hombres lobos, él es el alfa y ella su beta, Cass y yo también estamos en su manada.

\- ¿Son cómo nosotros? — preguntó Sam, el líder de los metamorfos.

\- Ustedes se transformas cuando quieren y en grandes lobos, Theo y Hermione también pueden transformarse cuando quieren pero pueden ser como una combinación entre humano y lobo, en donde se mantienen en sus dos piernas, sus manos se convierten en garras, sus dientes en colmillos y lo demás, o pueden transformarse en un lobo como ustedes, también en la luna llena pueden perder el control, transformarse y hacer cualquier cosa — finalizó Luna y Theo la miraba con una mala cara desde su asiento, ¿por qué carajos estaba contando todo sobre ellos?

\- Perdón chicos, señores Cullen, aunque mañana es sábado ya me iré a dormir — anunció lo más educadamente la pequeña banshee mientras se despedía, Theo y Hermione hicieron lo mismo.

\- Es tarde ya, es hora de irnos chicos — dijo Carlisle mientras junto a Esme se colocaban de pie.

\- Los chicos pueden quedarse un rato más si quieren — habló Andy mientras también se colocaba de pie. Esme y Carlisle hablaron con los chicos y decidieron que se quedarían un rato más mientras ellos ya se iban. Los padres del clan de vampiros se despidieron mientras los chicos le seguían preguntando a Luna cosas sobre el mundo mágico, y Andy también se iba a dormir.

* * *

Cada uno de los chicos se fue a su habitación a dormir, cuando Cassiopeia llegó a la suya notó que posada en el balcón había una lechuza con una carta amarrada a su pata, frunciendo el ceño ya que no esperaba una de nadie salió al balcón y la tomó y al instante la lechuza se alejó volando; al ver que era una carta de su primo, Draco, fue corriendo a la habitación contigua, la de Theo, así la leían juntos. Entró a su habitación y vio a Theo saliendo del baño ya con su pijama.

\- Es una carta de Draco — explicó Cass mostrandole.

\- ¡Pues a leerla! — exclamó Theo mientras los dos tomaban asiento en su cama.

 _Querida Cass y Theo también ya que apuesto a que la estás leyendo con él._  
 _Sé que hace tiempo no les envió nada y quizás se sorprendas al recibir esta carta pero es importante. Desde que se han ido varias cosas han pasado y no es seguro decirlo por una carta, lo único que puedo decir es que necesito su ayuda. Espero que puedan aparecerse aquí y hablemos, hay mucho que contar._

 _Los extraño.  
D.M_

\- Hoy será un lindo día para ir a Inglaterra, ¿no lo crees? — preguntó Theo mirándola con una sonrisa.

\- Iré arreglando algunas cosas — le respondió ella correspondiendole la sonrisa.

* * *

Más tarde, cuando Andy junto a Teddy, Hermione y Luna se despertaron y bajaron hacia la cocina, notaron una carta sobre la mesa.

 _Familia  
_ _Para cuando vean esto ya estaremos en Inglaterra, serán como unas mini vacaciones. No se preocupen, los amamos._

 _Con amor.  
T.N y C.L_

* * *

¡Espero que les haya gustado! Solo para aclarar, lo de hombres lobos y banshee es sacado del mundo de Teen Wolf.

Espero que les guste, y más adelante se darán cuenta del comportamiento de los chicos.


End file.
